Hymn to the Angel's Descent
by Angelas
Summary: Sasuke has a silent obsession with Naruto, but at the same time he has to deal with his abusive brother. Will he somehow make Naruto notice him? M for rape and incest. SasukexNaruto yaoi
1. The Feeble Mind

**Author's Notes: **Omg!!! XD I just had this story idea from one of my favorite songs so I decided to post it here since I thought it was good enough. :) Hope you guys likies it. It's a bit of a dark fic I think…

**WARNING:** _**Rape and yaoi are both included in this chapter. So is incest. So if you're bothered by the above things, please turn back now. I won't tolerate flames. They make me sad and depressed.** _

**Disclaimer. **

**OoOoO**

_Many days it had been after that night._

_Not days, maybe it was more like weeks, not even that…there was also a feeling that even months had passed._

_Yes, months._

_Many months._

_Months that turned into years._

_A Year that turned into eternity._

_And, oh, how much I still remember that night that had long been forgotten in the slurred days of that tragic year. That night that had caused so much…so much…anguish._

_Anguish that not even a sunny day nor a loving family could relieve._

_How was so much pain caused, you ask?_

_Come. Come and listen to my story. It might be our last chance._

**xXx **_End of POV_ **xXx **

They had watched together as the sun had set under the roaring ocean.

Both, azure eyes and sea-green orbs staring into the distance as sea-gulls flew across their heads. A smile lit upon the blonde boy's face as he noticed the serene soon-to-be-smile on his beloved Gaara's face. Oh, how he adored Gaara. Without his Darling, it would be like a fish trying to live without water.

"It's late, Naruto," the copper-head boy said, his voice sounding distant, "We should head home. There's school tomorrow."

The blue-eyed boy nodded to himself and smiled. How he loved spending time with his Gaara. It was Heaven watching the sun set with an angel by his side. An angel without wings…yes, that's what Gaara was. An Angel.

"Let's go then." Naruto replied as he turned to face Gaara.

Every time he looked into those green eyes, he seemed to get lost in them. The wonders, the fantasies, and the penetration that those eyes gave him swallowed his imagination whole. Leaving him with a feeling of yearn for something. A yearn that could never be satisfied.

Gaara felt the end of his lips curl up into a faint smile when he felt two pairs of lips rub against his own just barely. He stared into the blue eyes that belonged to the boy that was desperately trying to kiss him the appropriate way. He couldn't help but to giggle to himself at the blonde boy's lack of experience.

In fact, Naruto was so clueless as to how to kiss someone that he had his eyes wide open, his lips sealed shut, and he made no particular movement whatsoever to make the kiss intimate. That is, if you even called it a kiss.

All there was, were two lips smashed against each other, and eyes staring right at each other from an extremely close distance.

Both, Naruto and Gaara had been together ever since they first got assigned a school project together, which was about 3 months ago or so. Their relationship wasn't the type that most kids at school had. Relationships that would last only but a week over a stupid argument, or a relationship that only consisted of sex.

No. Nothing like that.

Theirs was a Love that was beyond that of what you called Love. Love that seraphs from heaven coveted them for with malice. A love that angels started envying so much, that they had forced upon a tragic incident between them. But that my friends, you are soon to find out in time.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered, pulling away from their so called "kiss", "You're cute."

Naruto blushed, regaining consciousness, "Um…hehe…so are you, actually."

Both of the boys helped each other up as they wiped off the dirt from their clothes. They then made their way towards each other's houses, holding hands in the process, fingers entwined, and warmth shared.

"I love you Naruto." the sand-ninja whispered, his words slurring along with the wind, "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too.", came the quiet response from the yellow-haired boy.

Both of them smiled, satisfied with each others equal emotions. They soon reached the street that separated their way home and they both waved a silent good-bye. Hoping that tomorrow morning, they might be able to see each other again.

**OoOoO**

Being away from him…it's, horrifying. I sleep with the hope of seeing him again. I force my eyes shut hoping that when I fall into dreams his face might appear.

A life without my Naruto, is something like that even possible?

I try to hide my silent obsession. I restrain from touching him in ways that he might not like. I desperately control my urge to violate him.

To feel him…

To pleasure him...

To have my way with him…

**xXx** End of Gaara's POV **xXx **

It wasn't long before Naruto had reached his own apartment as well. His eyes heavy with sleep as he made his way towards his room. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, he could've swore he had seen, or at least he thought he'd seen, a boy outside his window.

He walked towards the un-curtained window and examined every angle of the area, trying to find a sudden movement, but found nothing. He shrugged it off, locking the window sill and finally making his way towards his bed.

"Tomorrow's a brand new day." Naruto cheerfully smiled to himself, stretching his arms high up in the air before throwing his tired body on the king-sized bed, "Hope Gaara's ready for it too."

With that, the young boy fell into a deep sleep.

**OoOoO**

I saw him again…I sneaked to his window again…should I be ashamed? Should I feel like a stalker? Should I feel like a sick perverted person for watching him every second he's in bed?

Naruto…

Only if you knew how strongly I feel for you. But clearly, your love belongs to another. You do not know the pain that that causes me every night. The bitter feelings I obtain from thinking about that one person who has you…

That person that receives all of your embraces and kisses…the only one who has ever held your hand in ways that I would die to deliver to you. What can I do to make you notice me? What is it that he has that I don't?

What makes him superior?

**xXx** End of Sasuke's POV **xXx **

Sasuke ran as quick as he could from Naruto's apartment, his heart pounding like a dysfunctional machine as he recalled how close he was from being caught spying from the window. If Naruto had seen him, he would've never forgiven him for it. And worse, he would probably call the police and then…and then…Itachi would find out.

And if Itachi found out about it… Sasuke's spine tingled with fear as he thought of what his abusive brother would do to him.

He felt ashamed thinking about how defenseless he was against his older brother, and worse, he felt sick to his stomach remembering the ways Itachi had raped him almost every night when he came home drunk from work.

Sasuke checked his wristwatch and froze in his sprint in front of his house as he noticed how dangerously late it was.

_No…the watch has to be wrong…there's no way it could be midnight already…!_

Midnight.

The time of the day that Itachi came home from "work" drunk, angry, stressed, and _insane_.

Sasuke's eyes widened in bloody-fear as he felt a cold hand land on his shoulder.

"Well hello there, little brother..." Itachi said, coming out from his hiding place, which happened to be behind one of the trees in the front lawn right behind Sasuke, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Sasuke immediately smelt out the thick scent of alcohol coming from Itachi's mouth. The younger Uchiha just stood there, paralyzed by fear as he had an idea of what was coming next.

"I asked you a question damnit!" Itachi shouted, taking a large chunk of Sasuke's hair throwing his head back from the impact, causing Sasuke to whimper out in pain.

"M-midnight…" Sasuke managed to whimper in between his already-there tears.

"Exactly." Itachi chuckled, poison in his voice, "And you know what happens when you come home late…"

"N-no…please—I-Itachi…I'm-I'm sorry…"

"Shut. Up."

Without another word Itachi dragged Sasuke inside the house by his hair. Sasuke screamed out in pain as he felt Itachi's nails begin to dig inside his scalp as his "brother" strengthened his harsh grip.

"This'll be quick, I promise, little brother." Itachi snickered, a flash of violence crossing his sharp crimson eyes as he threw Sasuke down on his bed.

"N-no…S-stop…!" Sasuke screamed, pathetically trying to fight off the much stronger man on top of him.

"Shh…hush now, my little baby…" Itachi cooed, bringing his handsome face close to Sasuke's as he handcuffed his younger brother's arms to the bed pole.

Sasuke's eyes widened in mortified terror as he felt cold sharp fingernails travel up and down his thighs, leaving a silky trail of warm blood dripping from his legs.

"P-please…stop…" Sasuke whimpered, his voice rusty from screaming.

"Now, now, there's no reason for you to be afraid little brother…" Itachi hissed into Sasuke's ear, deepening his nails even further into the younger Uchiha's thighs.

Satisfied with the tears that he had seen Sasuke shed, Itachi put a halt to his cutting and brought his middle finger up to his mouth, sucking off the blood right in front of Sasuke's horrified face.

"Mmm." Itachi quietly moaned, taking his finger out of his mouth and forcing it into the younger Uchiha's throat.

"Mmmph!!" was the muffled scream that recited from Sasuke as he gagged at the sudden impact that plummeted down his throat.

Laughing with utmost satisfaction Itachi took out his wet finger and smirked down at the weeping boy below him. He then violently tore off Sasuke's shorts and threw them on the ground, revealing slim pale legs under the moonlight coming from the nearby window.

"Mmm, little brother, you're as hot as they come." Itachi hissed into the sobbing Sasuke's ear, licking his lips with excitement.

With a rough tug Sasuke's boxers were long gone from his body, revealing Sasuke's limp erection, making Itachi's excitement grow even more as he started to take off his own pants, revealing his own larger bulging erection.

"N-no…I-I…don't want…th-this…" Sasuke whimpered, his words unclear as the knot in his throat grew from the intense panic he was going through.

"Shh, my little angel." Itachi huskily whispered into Sasuke's ear.

With that said, Itachi spread Sasuke's legs apart, bringing both of his younger brother's legs up on his shoulders in order to reveal more skin, and let Sasuke's rigid entrance widen a bit more.

Without warning or mercy, Itachi forced his entire member down deep inside Sasuke's dangerously tight entrance in one merciless thrust, letting a long stream of blood travel down Sasuke's beautiful pale legs.

"AHHH…!! NOOO!!" Sasuke shrieked, as he was penetrated with an excruciating agonizing pain in his anus.

"Shutup!" was the only response to his helpless screams.

The rest of the night was just the same.

Heartless rape, and ghastly sexual abuse. One person had crossed the tormented raven-haired boy's mind during his brother's torture though…someone who eased his mind at least a little despite all the agony surrounding him, giving hope to his inner peace.

The one person who kept him alive in this world, the reason why he put up with his brother's abuse each and every day, the angel that might save him from this hell, the one person that might mean his only shot at happiness, the only _reason_ why he lived for another tomorrow.

_Naruto…_

A weak smile crossed Sasuke's agonized expression when he remembered his blonde haired angel, despite the torture that Itachi was giving him.

_My…Naruto…_

**OoOoO **

It was morning, and the birds were chirping a wonderful morning symphony.

Naruto smashed off his beeping alarm clock and made his way to the bathroom, yawning loudly as he scratched his stomach to ease some itchiness.

"Finally…it's Friday." He said in between another upcoming yawn.

The ramen-lover then took out a comb and tried to run it through his blonde unruly hair, noticing that it wasn't helping at all he threw it down on the counter and lazily walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Let's see…what to eat, what to eat…" he said to himself, ravaging through the cupboards in the vacant kitchen, "Here, this should do it!"

He took out a chocolate bar and smashed it all into his mouth, chewing quickly when he noticed the time on the kitchen clock.

"Oh, god…Kakashi-sensei's gonna kill me!" he shouted, rushing towards his room as he slipped on his blue tennis shoes and ran out of his apartment door, not even bothering to bring along his backpack.

He then met up with a particular red-head right across from the apartment building he lived in.

"Gaara…?" Naruto half-questioned, slowing down to take a close look at the familiar figure in front of him.

"Hi, love."

Without hesitation, Gaara took his yellow-haired cherub into an embrace, "I missed you last night."

Naruto couldn't help but to smile and blush.

"Missed ya too."

"Well, better run to school then." Gaara stated, pulling away from the warm hug.

"Yeah, we better."

With that, both boys made their way to school, fingers entwined.

**OoOoO**

So I made it through last night…

I'm…I'm, alive.

My heart flutters thinking about the moment that I will see you again today, Naruto…

**xXx** End of Sasuke's POV **xXx **

Sasuke had awoken that morning completely naked and stripped from any clothes he had originally on last night.

_He's gone to work…_

Itachi had his way with him again last night. And he did Nothing to stop him.

With shame and disgust Sasuke tried to sit up on the bed, but he was immediately stopped when he felt the severe pain coming from his bum stop him from even trying to lay up.

With a bit of courage Sasuke stood up, trying to ignore the pain that trembled down his body, and limped towards his closet taking out large baggy black jeans that would completely cover the scratches that Itachi had engraved in his legs last night, and not to mention, the blood that had remained between his legs.

He just didn't have time for a shower right now.

The raven-haired 15-year old then slipped on the pants along with a black short-sleeved shirt with a "Metallica" logo on it. He then slipped on his black combat boots and limped his way out of the house.

_No…the teachers will ask why I'm limping…_

He swallowed hard at the thought of telling his teachers what really went on at night. And the _real_ reason why he always came to school with black eyes or scratch marks on his arms and face. If he spilled but a word of what happened each and every night, Itachi would disintegrate him completely.

Maybe even kill him.

Sasuke held back brewing tears and forced himself to try and walk as normally as he could as he made his way to school, with high hopes of at least catching a glimpse of his beloved yellow-haired angel today.

A frail smile made its way to Sasuke's bruised lips as he remembered the gorgeous blue eyes that came to his mind.

_Naruto…_

**OoOoO **

Classes went by quick that day.

_Dangerously_ quick.

He just didn't want nighttime to come so quickly.

Sasuke made his way to the park, the only time where he hoped to catch small glimpses of his beloved Naruto. Sasuke had never tried to talk to Naruto. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Naruto knew he _existed_.

He let out a small sigh as he took out his writing binder and a pencil, and slowly began to write his inner emotions while waiting for Naruto to appear in the park with his boyfriend, Gaara.

**OoOoO**

_God, I feel so Useless _

So Pointless

Nothing left for me to say

Laying in the corner

Can I make this go away?

To let these curdled tears flow

Burning from my soul

How can I exist

If I could just…

_Let it all Go _

**xXx** End of Sasuke's Poem **xXx **

Sasuke stared at his poem and sighed to himself.

Kids at school always made fun of him because of his love for poetry and art. The only things that allowed entertainment to himself, and got him away from reality. They had always called him a "Freak", "emo", "homo", or even "fag". They don't imagine the pain and embarrassment that those names had caused him throughout his life.

Why would people be so cruel to him?

Why is his life so fucked up?

What did he do to deserve all of this misery?

His parents were dead, his brother raped him every night, he had no friends, he was failing all of his classes, and he had the lowest self-esteem in the world. Despite all that, Sasuke was an Artist. His drawings were extremely realistic, almost at a professional level, but to him, the were 'nothing but useless junk'. And not to mention, he was a talented poet.

He sighed to himself again as he stared into the distance, trying to catch a glimpse of a blonde haired boy.

_Maybe he just won't be here today…_

Then yellow strands of hair caught his attention from a distance, accompanied by another boy with bright red hair.

_Naruto…!_

Sasuke felt his heart flutter, his eyes wide with fascination, and 1,000 words inside his head to put down on paper to explain just how marvelously beautiful Naruto was.

Then suddenly, reality slapped him right across the face when he forlornly watched his beloved Naruto begin to share a passionate kiss with his red-haired boyfriend.

Tears started to make their way down Sasuke's pastel cheeks.

_Naruto…no…_

He felt sick to the stomach knowing that the person kissing down on Naruto's lips would never be his own. It would always be Gaara's, and never _His_.

It was hopeless.

He would _never_ have Naruto.

The only way he could ever be with Naruto would be between dreams, and made-up thoughts.

But never in _reality_.

Never.

Naruto would never fall for a useless, disgusting-mangled-by-his-own-brother, insane _freak_ such as himself, Sasuke thought. Naruto was beautiful. And that boy, Gaara …at least, he was better than he, Sasuke bitterly thought.

_Please…at least look at me…_

His thoughts were immediately interrupted when he felt warm breath behind his ear.

_No…_

**OoOoO **

**Omg this took forever. Haha lol Anyways, please don't kill me for making Sasuke so miserable n this story. xD If you guys have any story ideas for me, please don't hesitate to tell me. :) Reviews make me uber uber happy. Hehe. Regards**.


	2. D is for Desperate

**Author's Notes: _((Eh...had to fix some errors that I found in the story, so I decided to re-post. It's the same thing as the original, it's just fixed up a bit more now)) _**Update!! Oh my goshhhhhh this took forever! XD lol I think this didn't turn out as good as the first one, but hey, I was DRAINED from any ideas, so yeah-I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. T-T Enjoy. Same Warnings as last time. Oh and I REALLY REALLY want to thank the following reviewers they all made my day xD:

**SanctuaryBackwards**

**Shounen-Ai**

**Eclipse-moon**

**Demon-kitty44**

**Twilight**

**Night Fox Riku**

**Sharper Lee**

**Savelove**

**Myinukoi**

**Thank you all so much!! x)**

_**Disclaimer.**_

**OoOoO**

"It sucks being the loveless romantic, ain't it?"

Sasuke let out a gasp at the sudden voice and twirled his head around, making sure to drop his binder face-down on the floor.

He then recognized the familiar marks on the other boy's cheeks.

"Kiba…?"

"Hey."

With a faint smile Kiba sat down across from Sasuke, looking at the two lovers that the raven-haired boy had been watching for the past 10 minutes.

"What…what-do you want?" Sasuke muttered, afraid that Kiba just came here to pick on him like all the other boys did. And considering the situation he was in, he would probably end up crying like a baby when the dog-lover was through with teasing him with the fact that he truly _was_ a loveless romantic.

No, worse.

A stalker.

A _sick,_ no-life _freak_, spying on an innocent couple.

"Haha. It's alright. We're in the same boat." Kiba chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Huh…? What do you mean?" Sasuke quietly replied, finally coming out of his own over-protective shell.

"Well…uh, just like you really like that blonde kid over there-" Kiba motioned at the happy Naruto with his eyes, letting a smile cross his mouth as he connected Sasuke's situation with his own, "I really like this one other guy."

"…O-oh…"

"Yeh.", was the distant reply, "But he never even looks at me. In other words, you can't even _tell_ if he's looking at me or _anyone_ at all."

This rang a silent bell in Sasuke's mind.

At school, he did catch Kiba once in a while landing a few glances at a certain boy at school; a certain boy who was over-obsessed with insects.

_So it's the weird guy with the glasses…Shino…_

"Um…Shino?" Sasuke whispered, trying to make it sound as if he was actually guessing.

Kiba let out a snort and a playful smile at the sound of the name.

"Yuppers."

Sasuke smiled, realizing that, after all, he wasn't alone in the awkward situation where a boy liked another boy. Realizing that after all, he wasn't the only one that considered himself a homosexual, even though it killed him to admit it to himself.

"Anyways, I gotta get going now.", the dog-lover said, standing up and stretching his sun-kissed arms high up into the air, "Good luck with your situation. And well…uh, tell you what? Let's eat lunch together tomorrow. You're always alone and stuff, so uh-I thought I could like be your lunch bud or somethin'."

Sasuke's eyes widened, his expression only of deep and _utter_ shock.

Had someone just asked to have lunch with him?

Had a chance to have a friend just cross his pathetic life?

Had somebody just _acknowledged_ his existence?

Had somebody just had a conversation with him without calling him horrible names?

Millions of questions flashed in Sasuke's mind, leaving him confused and in awe.

"What? It's just lunch, teme." Kiba joked, smiling one last time before turning around and making his way to his own home, "I'm about to be taken by someone else, so don't get all worked up.", then Kiba disappeared in the distance with a cheerful laugh.

The raven-haired boy smiled.

The first real smile that he had shed ever since his parents died.

He turned around to see if Naruto and Gaara were still there, but to his terrible dismay-they had disappeared.

_Naruto…_

He looked up to the sky, his happiness slowly dispersing as he noticed the sun had already set, and nothing but a few shining stars and a distant moon were present in the once-bright sky.

"No…" Sasuke whined, hiding his face in his arms as he realized that right about now Itachi had gotten out of work.

_I don't…I don't want to go home…!_

Then it struck him.

He could run away.

**OoOoO**

The night was bleak, the stars had been covered by fluffs off black clouds.

"It's going to rain.", Gaara whispered, looking up into the threatening black sky.

"Yeah, guess so.", the blonde-boy responded, smiling as he studied the lost expression on his lover's face.

Both boys had been walking for the longest time. Fingers entwined, eyes looking forward, and ignoring time as it passed right in front of them. What was important during that moment was that they were together, and that no one else was there to ruin their moments.

That's all that mattered.

"Naruto?", Gaara blurted out, seizing his walking, making Naruto fall back a bit.

"Yeah?"

"I…", the copper-haired boy whispered, lowering his gaze to his feet, as if deeply concentrating on what he was about to say, "You…you'd never leave me-for anyone…right?"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the sudden question, but then fluttered back to normal, as he noticed the shyness in the red-haired boy's voice.

"No, I'd never leave you…" the blue-eyed teen said, cupping Gaara's face in his hands, "Never."

A smile slowly descended upon the sand-ninja's lips as he brought his own hands on top of Naruto's.

"Good, cuz' if you did…" Gaara lowered his face towards Naruto's ear and whispered, "I'd kill myself."

Naruto's dazed look snapped into one of worry as he heard that small phrase coming out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Gaara…n-"

"I've gotta go."

With that said, the red-haired boy pulled away from his azure-eyed angel and started making his way to his own apartment. Leaving a concerned and baffled Naruto behind him.

"See you tomorrow, love."

"…B-bye…"

**OoOoO**

Would Gaara really do that?

Would he really…kill himself if I were to leave him…?

I mean…I love him and all but-…I don't know…

Stuff always happens between people, y'know…?

Or maybe, he was just kidding, playing around or somethin'…

**XXx End of Naruto's POV xXx**

Sasuke had sneaked behind his house and slyly climbed up his window.

As long as he made no noises at all, Itachi wouldn't know that he had come home already. But if his older brother were to just hear one single _squeak_, that would definitely be the end of him.

_I've gotta get all the stuff that I'll need…just what I need to survive._

The desperate boy quickly started ravaging through his room. Getting out a spare shirt, a new pair of jeans, a few boxers, and his family photo that he kept under his pillow.

That picture was the only memory that he had left of his beloved parents.

The only pinned-down memory that he had of them.

Sighing quietly to himself, he tucked the photo into his pocket and wiped away a single tear from his cheek.

He tiptoed quietly towards his closet and quietly got out 20$ from inside one of his old sneakers, the only money that he had for himself, and tucked it inside his shirt pocket.

He swore never to use it unless it was in a situation that couldn't be helped, and now was definitely the time.

He packed all of his items into a plastic bag, being careful to make the least ruffling noises as possible.

Then it happened.

One of his shoes fell from out of the bag and made a loud thumping sound. It wasn't actually particularly loud, but to Itachi's sharp hearing- it might have sounded like an earthquake.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open, he felt his legs shaking beneath him and his heart twitching like a broken record.

Sweat dripped from the side of his face.

_No…_

"All set and ready to go, aren't we, little brother?"

Sasuke felt a sharp stab cross through his temples.

Itachi had heard him.

His life-it was…_over_.

With great grief and horror, the raven-haired teen fell to his knees, his expression blank, not knowing how to react to the dreadful situation he was in.

"Well? Trying to run away from home, Sasuke?", was the poisonous voice, haunting Sasuke's eardrums from behind his door.

"I…", tears formed under the young Uchiha's eyes, as he tried to build up the small amount of courage that he had left in his limp body. "Hate you…"

Itachi burst out laughing like a madman at his little brother's statement. His insanity taking over the bit of sanity he had left.

"You?!" the older Uchiha chuckled, a hand covering his evil grin, "Claiming to hate _me_? Hahahaha! Bitch, please."

With that said, Itachi rushed over to his kneeling brother and took a chunk of raven hair into his hot sweaty palms.

Sasuke whimpered, totally defenseless from doing anything at all to defend himself.

Face it, his brother was probably a million times stronger than he, if he even tried to slap Itachi all he would get in return was a fierce punch to his face making him fall unconscious and the next morning waking up with a bruise.

But if he just tried to go along with Itachi…the night would go by quicker, he thought, despite how disgusting it would sound he would just go with the flow.

At least, Sasuke thought, it's better than being beat up.

_Anything to see you one more time…Naruto…_

A weak smile crossed the teen's face, a feel of serenity falling into his eyes regardless of the excruciating pain in his temples and his older brother's hot breath against his neck.

"Oh _Sas_uke…" Itachi moaned, tugging harder on the black-eyed boy's hair, "How you've grown…"

"You…sick bastard…" Sasuke managed to mutter in between his whimpering, tears now forming a stream on his chest.

"Shhh.", the crimson-eyed Uchiha cooed, "You'll only make it worse, _love_…"

With a final tug at his brother's hair, Itachi ripped of Sasuke's shirt with his free hand and chuckled as he watched the shreds falling to the side, revealing a built toned chest.

"Mmm."

The long-haired beauty then got on his feet and dragged Sasuke along with him by his hair, grinning to himself as he heard Sasuke's silent weeping.

"Now, little brother-" Itachi whispered, his breath tensing Sasuke's ear, "I want you to get on your knees and give me a quick fix."

Sasuke almost threw up in his mouth at the sound of the request, but the pain in his head disallowed him to do any type of reaction.

"If you do, what do you say we'll go to the movies together and have lunch like the brothers we are?" Itachi smiled, his voice cracking into a snicker, "We'll have popcorn, and _drinks_. And we might even buy some ice-cream."

S-Sick bastard…how could he possibly even say that at a time like this…?…! 

Itachi patiently waited for an answer to his question, with a smirk on his face.

"Well?"

"F-fuck you…"

Itachi's eyes widened with wrath at the comment coming from his brother's mouth.

"What…did you say, _Sas_uke?" Itachi said, his venomous words stabbing at the younger Uchiha's ears.

"…"

"Answer me, you slut!" Itachi boomed in the weeping boy's ear, pulling his hair even further back.

"S-stop…!", Sasuke shrieked, the pain in his head almost making him pass out.

"Hahaha! You _whore_." Itachi mocked, pushing Sasuke's head down to his crotch.

"I…I don't w-want this…" Sasuke cried pathetically, smashing his lips together, refusing to pull down on Itachi's pants.

This clearly enraged the crimson-eyed Uchiha.

"Fine.", Itachi simply said, violently throwing Sasuke's head at the bed in front of him, deliberately making him hit the bed post.

Itachi flipped his long hair to the side and smirked at the sight of his little brother rubbing his head with his arms, trying to ease the pain in his head.

"You chose not to listen to me Sasuke. And for that, I think I'll have to punish you.", Itachi grinned, his face expression senile, "You're not getting out of this house for the next _year_. I don't care about your school, _friends_, or homework you might have. You're _not_ leaving this house."

Itachi applauded himself for coming up with such a severe punishment for his little brother.

"And if you do…" the crimson-eyed Uchiha chuckled evilly, "I'll kill you."

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open at the unfair punishment his brother was giving him. If he couldn't get out of the house, he could never be able to see his Naruto for an _entire _year, and worse, he couldn't go to lunch with Kiba tomorrow.

"I-Itachi…!" Sasuke shouted, crawling over to his brother, wrapping his arms around the older man's legs, "Please…I'm sorry. I'll be happy to go to the movies with you…"

Sasuke gulped, completely disgusted by what he was saying, "I…I-want to…p-please you…"

"Hehe."

Triumph right there at his feet, a stupid little boy who couldn't even stand up for himself, _hilarious, _Itachi thought.

"Okay."

Sasuke's mind was relieved, at least enough to make him think straight again.

Without hesitation, Sasuke crawled in front of Itachi, slowly unzipping his brother's pants and revealing his already-erected member. With one last breath, Sasuke took the entire 6-inches in his mouth, trying his best not to gag as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

_This is for you…Naruto…_

"Mmm!", Itachi moaned, his head falling back in ecstasy as he grabbed Sasuke's hair and pushed his head forward, "You're so good at this…"

As best as he could, Sasuke tried to use his tongue to ravage at the long shaft that was almost completely filling his mouth, hoping that his brother would make him stop before he came.

"I'm-I'm gonna-!" Itachi whined, pulling at Sasuke's hair even harder as he felt his climax explode into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke gasped mentally as he felt the eruption of thick liquid fill his mouth, desperately trying to swallow what he could, despite the large cock filling his throat.

Minutes later of repeating the process, Itachi pushed Sasuke's head away from him and fell to his knees, exhausted from sexual tension.

"Ah…" Itachi groaned, getting turned on yet again at the sight of a poor innocent Sasuke on the floor, legs spread, and a white stream of cum dripping from the side of his mouth. "You're so cute…"

The raven-haired teen closed his eyes leisurely, as he felt his body give out on him as he fell over on the ground and fainted from all of the depression and anger he had been holding inside.

"Haha…you're to easy." Itachi whispered sharply, crawling over to Sasuke and spreading his limp legs apart in front of him.

"Let's have some more fun."

**OoOoO**

Kiba yawned as he threw himself on his twin-sized bed.

"Well, tomorrow's Saturday." Kiba told himself, checking the clock that was hanging on his wall next to a Psyclon Nine poster, "2:00am. In other words, _today's_ Saturday."

With that said, the dog lover let out another yawn, soon to be followed by a faint smile as he remembered his _own_ angel.

_Shino…_

Chuckling to himself, he tried to form a good image of his bug-boy in his head, imagining him reading one of his rocket-science insect books.

Every time he saw him read, it was beautiful, Kiba thought, most adorable sight he had ever come across.

"Only if you would just look at me, jerk." Kiba muttered to himself, letting his hand slip down between his thighs, "Then, I would show you what dogs are really all about."

Grinning, he closed his eyes and gently slipped his feral-like hand inside his boxers as he subconsciously started stroking himself, imagining that his hand was one of Shino's handsome pale fingers.

"Mmmmm…Shino…"

Kiba cringed in his bed, moaning to himself as he felt himself climax in his boxers; impressed and aroused at the type of affect that the bug-freak had over him.

Amazing.

"Friggin' love ya, freak." The feral-eyed boy smirked, closing his eyes and falling into a sleep of his own, hugging his pillow tightly- desperately pretending it was his Shino.

_Maybe one day…we'll be…_

**OoOoO **

It was 2:30a.m., yet sleep didn't come to him.

Shino sighed, thinking about a certain dog-lover that had been haunting his mind since like, forever.

But who would love a freak such as him?

Kiba was much too beautiful to fall for a _creature_ such as he.

If he told him…

Kiba would most likely just shun him and be disgusted by his confession.

But he could always imagine, the Aburame thought, picking up a pencil from his desk and getting out his notepad as he started jotting down a poem dedicated to his one and only Kiba.

_Please, at least look at me…_

**OoOoO **

_He seems dressed in all the rings…_

_Of past fatalities._

_So fragile yet so devious…_

_He continues to see,_

_Climatic hands that press his temples and my chest,_

_Enter the night that he came home_

_FOREVER_

_He is everything and more_

_The solemn hypnotic,_

_My dahlia bathed in possession_

_He is home to me._

_I get nervous perverse when I see him twirst,_

_I get worse._

_But the stress is outstanding,_

_It's now or never he's coming home-_

_FOREVER_

_He's the only one who makes me sad_

_Hard to say what got my attention._

_Fixed and eccentric aphid attraction-_

_Engrave my name in his face to recognize!_

_Such a pheromone cult to terrorize._

_I won't let this build up inside of me._

_I am a slave and I am a master_

_No restraints and unchecked collectors._

_I exist through my need- to self-oblige._

_He is something in me that I despise._

_He isn't real… I can't make him real…_

**xXx End of Shino's poem xXx**

Morning had caught Naruto's eyes as the sunlight from his window pierced through his eyelids.

"Aw, man…" the blonde-boy whined, reluctantly sitting up in his bed.

Not long after had he heard his doorbell ring.

"Who could it be at this time of the day?!" Naruto shouted, annoyed by the sudden visitation.

He leisurely made his way towards the front door, expecting it to be Iruka coming for a visit to talk about his bad grades at school, but to his surprise there wasn't anyone outside the door as he peeked through the small crack on the door.

He quickly unlatched the door and nearly gasped at the small box at his feet.

Confused, he kneeled down and read the small note attached to the package:

_To: Naruto Uzumaki_

_From: D is for Desperate_

"Huh…?", without another word, Naruto grabbed the package and rushed to his room, slamming the door behind him, extremely excited to see the contents inside the strange box as he quickly started unwrapping it.

**OoOoO **

**Gahhh!! I know, I just couldn't resist putting some Shino/Kiba here. XD I just ADORE that couple. Hope you guys liked it. :) As I said, not as good as last time, but hey, at least I tried! Haha lol. Reviews make me happy ppl! Thanks. :) Regards**.


	3. In Regards to Myself

**Author's Notes: **Omg! Update! Lol xD Anyways, yeah people, I am aware that my chapters are getting suckier and suckier every time I write a new one, and it really does hurt watching my writing go not-so-eery-and-dark-as-before kinda pattern. T-T But hey, I hope you guys like this chapter, it took me FOREVER. XD haha

Oh and I really wanna thank my wonderful reviewers. :D Especially, myinukoi for giving me such wonderful ideas to this chapter. XD Thanks:)

**OoOoO**

Confusion flooded the ramen-lovers eyes.

"H-huh…?", was the quiet stammer, as he picked up a single scarlet rose that was gently placed on top of a small lilac frilled pillow, "A flower…?"

Naruto cautiously placed the rose on the bed, when he spotted a small note taped to the inner right side of the box.

He thought twice about reading it, since this situation already seemed much too strange.

Who could've sent this…? I mean…it's not from Gaara, cuz' he hates the color purple…and besides, he wouldn't bother to replace his name with a pseudonym…

Without another thought in his mind to spare, he gently took the tape from off the small note, being careful not to tear it with his nails or anything, since the paper was more like colored tissue.

With a blink of his blue eyes he read the cursive letters.

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
Lately I've been walking in circles_

_Watching._

_Waiting for something.  
Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher_.

"What the…?", Naruto whispered to himself as he finished reading the last word of the note, disbelief clearly written all over his face, "Who could've…?"

He almost fell off the bed as he heard yet another knock at his door.

The yellow-haired boy placed the note under his pillow and quickly sprinted to the door without another moment to waste. He looked through the crack, and instantly recognized the red-haired teen behind the apartment door.

_Shit! Gaara…!_

Naruto immediately rushed back to his room and quickly shoved the rose back into the box, then slid the brown box under his bed. Making sure the small package hit the back of the wall with a _thump_.

Another desperate knock was heard at the door.

"Coming! Coming!", Naruto shouted in response, quickly wrapping himself in a red jacket.

_What's taking him…?_

"Hey!", Naruto cheerfully said, greeting his boyfriend with one of his cute smiles.

"Naruto…hi.", the coppered-hair boy responded, not wasting any time to wrap his arms around his blonde-angel's waist, "I thought…you were ignoring me…"

"Naw." The azure-eyed teen said, wrapping his own arms around Gaara's pallid neck, "Just got caught up in a weird situation."

Naruto got back to thinking about the strange note.

Who could've sent him that?

"Hey, Gaara, by any chance-did you send me like a present today earlier?" Naruto asked, his voice cracky with worry.

"Um, no.", the older teen responded, his green eyes clearly filled with jealousy, "Why? Did someone send you something that they weren't supposed to?"

A sharp hiss was heard at the end of Gaara's sentence.

This made Naruto back up a bit.

"Eh…? N-no…I mean-" the blonde boy stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse for the question, he could already feel a vulgar amount of jealousy encrusting Gaara's piercing stare, "Just uh- asked since um… y'know- today's Present Day and stuff…hehe…"

"Present Day…?"

"Y-yeah!", Naruto quickly shouted out, "But uh-clearly you forgot about it! It's alright though…"

Gaara wasn't satisfied with his boyfriend's explanation. But he quickly softened his stare, since he noticed he was creeping Naruto out a bit.

"So um-wanna go to the park?" Naruto hastily recommended, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Okay."

With that, both boys made their way to the park. Fingers entwined once more, and familiar warmth shared.

**OoOoO**

That was close…

Gaara's always suspecting that somehow someway, I'm cheating on him- like- always, no matter how many times I say "no" he still keeps believing that I am…

Right about now he might be thinking of a million reasons on why I brought that question up about the weird present.

But seriously, who could've sent me that…?

**XXx End of Naruto's POV xXx**

I don't like how Naruto's acting.

He gets me so enraged sometimes that I just feel like wrapping my hands around his neck and draining out any air present inside his body.

I would never, ever let another person touch my Naruto…

He's _Mine_. And _only _Mine.

My Property.

Mines to break. Mines to touch. Mines to Have.

**XXx End of Gaara's POV xXX**

Sasuke had awoken extremely early that day.

He noticed Itachi was gone, and had probably gone out with his friends.

This was his chance.

He had sprinted to the garage and got out a certain present from under his brother's gardening tools, and rushed back to his room.

It was exactly 6:00am. He had enough time to make it to Naruto's and back in less than 30 minutes.

With a weak smile crossing in between his lips, he made his way to the front door, clinging to the box as if it was his lifeline.

_Naruto…this could finally be it…our chance to Be…_

Despite the dreadful pain in his backside, he ran as quickly as his limp body could take him. He tripped on his own feet a couple times, but got up every time.

He just couldn't let this chance escape his grip.

It was either now or never.

Minutes later, he had reached Naruto's apartment. Without hesitation, he placed the box in front of the door and quickly knocked on the door as loud as he could a few times, then swiftly hid behind a nearby open door.

He heard the door clink open.

His heart raced with the thought of knowing that his package was now in his Naruto's fragile hands.

Wrapped in his warmth. Warmth that he would kill for.

After hearing the door shut, he made his trip back home again.

**OoOoO**

Naruto…

Could you finally be able to notice me?

Could this be it for us?

How I've waited for this moment.

This moment of Happiness.

**XXx End of Sasuke's POV xXx**

"Moooooommmm!!" Kiba shouted, making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" his mother replied.

"I'm goin' to the park. Take care of Akamaru for me."

"Sure thing, dear."

The Inuzuka smiled in return, making sure to take his lunch bag with him before he shut the door behind him.

_Well…off to talk to that weird kid._

Kiba suddenly stopped as he spotted a certain someone pass right in front of him.

His heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened in shock as his nostrils began spotting the familiar scent.

_Shino…_

"H-hey! Freak!" Kiba called out, slowly jogging up to the bug-lover.

Shino stopped, his eyes just barely gluing themselves off of the book in front of him.

_I have to act disinterested…act like he's nothing important. A pest…yes a pest!_

"What?", was the shallow reply escaping the Aburame's mouth.

"Uh…so uh-where ya headin'?", the inu quickly blurted out, trying to build up a conversation with the silent teen beside him.

"Park."

"Oh…h-hey! I'm goin' there too! Maybe we could both go y'know…" Kiba quickly answered, as he silently kept his hopes up for Shino to respond to him positively.

Oh, how Shino _burned_ to answer "yes". To take his Kiba into a long warm embrace and let him now in 10,000 words how much the dog-lover meant to him. To drown him in millions of love-filled kisses, and remind him every second of their lives how much he loved him.

But he couldn't…he just _couldn't_.

"No."

Kiba felt his heart sink deep in his stomach.

"O-oh… um…o-okay…well uh, sorry for uh-", Kiba quietly responded, trying his best not to fall into tears right smack in front of Shino, "Botherin' you…"

"Bye.", the Aburame sharply responded, disappearing into the distance and leaving behind a heartbroken Kiba.

But despite Shino's tough-guy act, deep inside, he was crying.

_You freaking jerk…!_

Kiba mentally slapped himself for ending up like the fool in front of Shino. With a sigh, he turned back and took the long way to the park, holding back tears the entire way.

**OoOoO**

So that's it? He's not interested in me?

I don't even know why I'm acting so surprised…I felt this coming anyway.

It's just…

I really- I really loved him…

I wanted him so bad, that I built my whole entire world around him.

Dreams, Hopes, Fantasies, Future…_Everything_.

**XXx End of Kiba's POV xXx**

Sasuke had reached the park.

He sighed to himself, contentedly realizing that he had made it through another day.

But at the same time, he felt ashamed of himself for what he had let Itachi do to him last night.

Who knows what he might have done to his defenseless body when he fainted?

The raven-haired boy felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it. What was worse, was that maybe he had to go through it all over again today.

With a silent sigh, Sasuke took a seat on a nearby bench and roamed his gaze around the large field, trying to look for a certain brown-haired boy.

_Could he have lied about this…?_

Then it was there.

A tan-skinned, feral-eyed, boy was making his way towards him.

_Kiba!_

"Hey…!" Sasuke shouted, waving cheerfully at the dog-lover not far from him.

"Hi."

"What's wrong…?" Sasuke asked, sitting back down on his seat.

"Nothin'. Don't worry about it." Kiba responded, a distant look in his eyes as he took a seat in front of Sasuke, "How's you?"

"I'm…alright.", the raven-haired boy responded, a bit worried about his friend.

"Cool."

With that said, Kiba took out his lunch and started eating the food his mom had prepared for him. His eyes becoming a bit watery as he replayed the Shino incident in his mind repeatedly.

_Damn that jerk…_

"You're crying…" Sasuke whispered, noticing a single tear stream down one of the inu's eyes.

"I'm not crying, stupid.", Kiba snapped back, wiping away the tear, "My eyes are tired. That's all."

"O-okay then…"

Awkward silence was placed upon the two companions as time went by. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Birds flying.

The sun flaming at their skins.

Laughter of children playing.

Until suddenly, a certain couple appeared not far from Kiba's and Sasuke's eating spot.

_Naruto…!…?_

"Kiba…" Sasuke whispered, not moving a muscle, "Naruto's here."

"Hm?", Kiba responded, looking around for the the certain boy mentioned, "Where?"

"There."

Kiba looked to his right.

Right there, and then, the copper-haired boy and the blonde had taken a seat on the bench right next to them.

_Naruto…_

"Well, talk to him baka." Kiba quietly said, his voice still a bit distant.

He could talk to him. This seemed like the perfect chance. Right there and then, Sasuke could finally be able to talk to his Naruto.

But one thing stopped him.

Gaara.

_What should I do…?_

He watched intently as the yellow-haired boy stared into the distance. His left arm wrapped around his boyfriend's neck.

This made Sasuke a tad bit angry.

It was supposed to be _him_ who was being embraced by Naruto. Not Gaara.

Then the most glorious of moments crossed his life.

Sasuke suddenly felt a gaze on top his own. Naruto…Naruto was _looking_ at him.

Staring right back with his very own azure orbs.

_Oh my god…he's-he's looking at me…Naruto-! He-!_

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the rare black-haired beauty he was locking glances with. He had never seen someone so…so-beautiful in his life.

This young boy trespassed the beauty of that of his own boyfriend.

Amazing.

_He's…those black eyes of his-he's so…cute_.

The yellow-haired boy subconsciously smiled.

Sasuke almost melted as he noticed the faint smile cross on his blonde-haired angel's lips.

Unluckily, this did not remain unnoticed by the copper-haired boy who had been witnessing every second of that moment.

Rage steamed deep in his heart. Jealousy erupted violently in his temples.

Had someone just _dared_ look at his property?

"What the _fuck_ are you looking at, bitch!", Gaara bellowed, immediately standing up and rushing his way towards Sasuke.

The black-eyed teen froze, his eyes witnessing the meanest look he had ever seen since Itachi's very own drunken expression. Probably even worse.

Gaara violently pushed Sasuke from off of the bench, making him fall on the grassy floor with a loud _thud_.

"H-hey! Stop!", Kiba intervened, standing in front of the enraged goth-looking boy.

"Gaara…!" Naruto shouted, running over to pull back the red-haired boy, "Stop it! What the heck's wrong with you?!

"He-that son of a bitch—he was staring at you…!!", Gaara shouted back, trying to fight off Naruto's strong grip.

Sasuke stood up, his back hurting from the impact of the fall.

"I'm I'm-sorry…" the raven-haired boy dryly whispered, coughing up a small bit amount of blood.

"Shut the hell up!" Gaara shrieked, tears forming in his eyes, "Stay the _fuck_ away from us-you sick _freak_!"

"Sasuke go home." Kiba muttered, ignoring Gaara's remarks as he helped the dim-eyed teen to his feet, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay…" the raven-haired boy managed to answer, trying not strain the side of his torso.

In the distance, he could still hear Naruto's sweet voice trying to calm down an infuriated Gaara.

_We…he noticed me…he finally-he knows I exist…_

"Ignore what that guy said. He's friggin' insane.", the inu muttered, wiping away pieces of grass from out Sasuke's hair.

"Hehe…thanks…y'know, for defending me."

"No prob. That's what friends are for right?"

Sasuke chuckled, elated by the fact that he could finally be able to consider someone in his life an actual _friend_.

"Yeah. That's what friends are for." Sasuke repeated, a smile crossing his face.

**OoOoO**

That guy…

The way he looked at me…

Could he have been the person who sent me that weird package this morning?

Not to mention, he's beautiful.

Only if I knew his name…

**XXx End of Naruto's POV xXx**

The sun had finally set.

Sasuke had been walking around Konoha Village to kill time.

He just didn't want to go home.

He would do absolutely anything that would stop him from going home early.

"It's 6. Itachi's probably home by now…" Sasuke whispered, sadness clearly surfacing in his voice.

He couldn't be late on Saturdays.

If he was, Itachi would most likely punish him. And now definitely wasn't the time to take chances. Not when he had Naruto noticing him all of a sudden.

**OoOoO**

Naruto…by beautiful Naruto…

Your eyes melted my very essence in those few seconds.

My heart fluttered with the strength of that of 1000 shining stars.

My blood tensed like that of water falling into a steep of a waterfall.

You had stolen my anima. And you hadn't even tried.

The enigma of your power over me. So clean…so pure…

**XXx End of Sasuke's POV xXx**

Sasuke quietly got the keys from his house out of his pocket and twisted it inside the knob, making the door open with a quiet clink.

Cautiously, he walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Ooooh, Kisame! Harder!", he heard Itachi moan from out of the livingroom, this disgusted the younger Uchiha to no end.

_Getting layed by that weird shark dude…? Gross…_

Silently, Sasuke made his way to his room, being careful not disrupt his brother's moment as he passed by the livingroom.

Apparently, though, Itachi had already heard him.

"Mmm, little brother", Itachi managed to speak out, despite the incredible pleasure the other man was giving him, "Wanna join us…?"

Sasuke turned around, almost cringing at the sight of his own brother down on all fours in front of the larger man in back of him. Who was clearly penetrating him quite violently.

"No…" Sasuke quickly answered, sprinting into his room before Itachi would say anything further.

As soon as he reached his room, he closed the door behind him, making sure that Itachi wasn't following him.

_He's busy with his boyfriend…maybe he'll leave me alone tonight…_

With that thought easing his tired body, the raven-haired boy threw himself on his bed. Sleep almost immediately took over him the moment his head hit his feathered pillow.

_Naruto…_

**OoOoO**

"Mmm. That was fun Kisame." Itachi cooed, hugging his boyfriend goodbye, "When will I see you again, darling?"

"Soon.", Kisame responded, slapping Itachi's ass before heading out the door, "Try to go easy on Sasuke, will ya? Wouldn't want you growing feelings for the boy."

"Of course, love. Good-bye." Itachi responded, waving one last time as the blue-skinned male disappeared into the distance.

He had always left him lusting after his rough blue skin against his own silky one. His Kisame always manipulated him in ways that other men would think were impossible. He would make him get down on his knees and beg for what he wanted, and whine out the dirtiest of phrases during sex.

Kisame was his Everything.

Really, he wasn't any different from Sasuke, for he was deeply in love with someone himself.

The crimson-eyed Uchiha sighed, his bum aching from the impacts that Kisame had done to him.

_Hm, he left me hungry for more…_

Slyly, Itachi limped his way towards his little brother's room, sighing at the fact that he was forced to fuck the same thing yet again. Another boring uneventful night with his brother, the long haired-beauty thought.

He quietly twisted the doorknob to Sasuke's room, being careful not to make the door squeak as he entered inside and kneeled in front of the sleeping Sasuke.

Affectionately, Itachi brought a slim hand to Sasuke's head, gently raking through the silky tassels of hair his brother had been gifted with.

"Oh, _Sas_uke, wake up." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, his damp breath tingling at the raven-haired boy's ear.

_No…_

"I know you're awake, love." Itachi sharply whispered, his voice getting a bit snappy.

He patiently waited for a response.

"Fine."

Without warning, Itachi flipped the already-awake Sasuke head-down on his bed, lifting the younger Uchiha's legs up to the bed post.

"Ahh!!!" Sasuke shrieked out, pathetically trying to squirm out of his brother's grip,"S-Stop…!"

Itachi giggled, slowly crawling up on top of Sasuke's bed and stabbing his fingers inside Sasuke's mouth.

"Suck."

_No…! Not-not again…! Naruto…!_

**OoOoO**

**Well that sucked… :( Hm, I think this chapter might've sounded a little rushed, but please don't kill me for it! XD hehe And omg, YAY!! The sasu/naru is finally happenin'! xD yayyy Reviews always make me uber happy. :D So please gimme feedback people. **

**P.S. I will continue this story, depending on how much feedback I get, k thnx. :)**


	4. Malchik Gay

**Author's Notes:** OMG! I finally decided to update! XD Omg guys, I'm sooo uber sorry for taking so long to update. I had finals on my back and I was being a lazy bum. T-T Please forgive me, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's prolly my longest one. XD

Oh and I REALLY _REALLY_ wanna thank my reviewers. :D This chapter is for you guys:) Oh and many many many special thanks for the following people:

**Myinukoi**

**Savelove**

**Night Fox Riku**

You guys rock giving me the best feedback of the bunch. :D This is dedicated to all 3 of you. :)

**OoOoO**

The morning sun had flourished the room with a welcoming light.

Naruto heard his beeping alarm clock beginning to toot out of control not far from his tired body. It had felt like only a few hours that he had been able to sleep; his body was almost unmovable from the lack of strength he had.

"Aw…c'mon…", the blonde muttered to himself, slamming down the "Off" button with a hot sweaty palm.

When he noticed his wet hand leave a smear on the small button, he tossed his 4 blankets on the floor with an annoyed grunt.

_How the hell could it be this hot during this time of the year…?_

Mumbling to himself, he sat up on his bed and rubbed his tired eyes with his fists, trying his best to get as much waste out of his eyes as possible. He hated those little pieces of dried up water rolling around his cheeks in the afternoons, so every morning it was like a small battle between him and his little pests.

Besides, Gaara found them 'disturbing to look at'.

Satisfied with most of the pests gone, the blonde stood up from his drenched bed, leaving a large sweaty replica of himself embedded right in the middle of the mattress.

_Damn…was I really sweating that much…?_

Annoyed by his shirt sticking unto his soaked skin, he started taking it off until suddenly he heard a loud ring tone coming from his vibrating cell phone which he had left on the counter last night after a long boring conversation with Gaara.

"Huh? A text message at this time of the day…?", Naruto whispered to himself, picking up his cell phone and punching in some buttons to read the message being sent to him.

_It's from Gaara…_

**Message from:** Gaara

**Time Received:** 6:15am

**Message:** im coming over in 5. C u then.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes…? For what…?", the blue-eyed boy questioned to himself, rubbing the back of his saturated head, "Weird."

With a loud yawn, Naruto made his way to the living room, making sure to take his cell phone along with him, just in case.

That guy that I saw at the park yesterday…I can't get him out of my damn head…I mean- I don't even know the guy! But…his eyes…his everything…so damn beautiful…

Annoyed at his lack of concentration, the yellow-haired boy slammed his body down on the sofa and quickly closed his eyes. Deciding it was thinking time for him and his inner self. After all, it was rare that he had time for himself at all.

Every single moment of his life, he was either with Gaara, or trying to help out a friend with a stupid problem. These moments he had for himself were worth an age of his common life.

**OoOoO**

That guy, whatever his name is, why the heck does he have me pinned down like this? All night today I couldn't even sleep 'cuz his face kept on popping up in my head like if it was a friggin' broken record…

What's so special about him that I want so freaking bad?

He's just some weird guy who I met at the park…nothing more…I mean, it's not like if I talk to him or anything. First time I've ever seen him.

Also…why do I have this strong feeling that that guy was the one who sent me that weird note?

And if he did, how does he know my name and my address?

I've gotta find him again. _Somehow_…

**xXx End of Naruto's POV xXx**

A loud ring from the doorbell interrupted the blonde's deep thoughts.

_Gaara… _

Naruto quickly stood up from the couch and tried to spike the front of his yellow unruly hair into his everyday-due. Satisfied with the results coming from the T.V.'s reflection, he walked over to open the apartment door, finding Gaara with a strange smile displayed across his lips.

"Hey, Gaara.", Naruto cheerfully blurted out, a little freaked out by Gaara's strange facial expression.

"Naruto", the copper-haired boy responded, a wicked glimmer crossing his sea-green eyes, "I wanted to talk to you, darling."

"Oh, um, sure…" Naruto responded, his cheerful state slowly drooping from his face when he noticed the flash of immorality cross his boyfriend's eyes. "Come in…"

Without hesitation, Gaara stepped in, his eyes immediately inspecting the room as if trying to find anything out of the ordinary. After a few seconds of inspection Naruto opened his mouth to say something.

"Gaara c'mon, no one was in here, kay?", Naruto groaned, rubbing the back of his head in slight annoyance, "It's not like if I'm hiding anything from you or anything."

"Are you?", the chain-wearing teen responded, his voice cold and serious.

Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly by the tone of voice Gaara was using.

This was the first time Gaara had acted so strangely over…nothing.

"Y-yeah…", the yellow-haired boy replied, trying his best not to seem suspicious.

"I…", Gaara whispered, his voice softening as he dropped his gaze down to the ground "I believe you. I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's alright." Naruto smiled, bringing Gaara in for an embrace, "I probably would be kinda jealous of other guys trying to hit on you too.", Naruto teased.

"Naruto…"

"Huh?"

"I…", the red-haired boy continued, sliding his fish-netted arms down on Naruto's legs, his black-polished nails slightly scraping at the uncovered supple skin, "I want to…bring our relationship…closer."

"G-Gaara…", the blue-eyed boy whined, noticing the sensual contact Gaara was bringing upon his shaky figure.

"You would do this for me" the copper-haired teen continued, ignoring his lover's whines, "if you truly do love me."

After that being said, it pierced Naruto's mind like two katanas stabbing through delicate cotton. He knew exactly what Gaara wanted.

He wanted sex.

Naruto had never experienced anything like it. Maybe just slight masturbating and gentle caresses, but never had he actually _slept_ with Gaara, or anyone else for the matter. In other words, he was a straight-up virgin.

And as one, he was afraid of the thought of sex. He was freaked out by the slightest mention of sex. He never actually even got into the thought of how two guys could possibly make-out with each other. He was afraid of Gaara's request.

But, to prove to Gaara that he really loved him, he had to do this with him.

Besides, after all, Gaara _is _his lover…would it really hurt to please him just this once? Even if it meant denying the fact that he didn't want to…?

"Gaara…", Naruto gasped, feeling his boyfriend's slick hands slide down into the back of his boxers, "A-ah…!"

"Shh…it won't hurt.", the red-haired boy whispered, his breath damp in Naruto's ear, "I promise."

Seconds later, Gaara slipped in two digits inside Naruto's tight twitching entrance; deeply excited by his lover's sudden reaction.

He was so…_innocent_.

"Ah…!", the blonde shrieked, digging his nails in Gaara's shoulders as he felt sharp fingernails pick at his inner walls, "It-it…hurts…"

Chuckling, Gaara gave out a slight smile as he pulled out of Naruto, laying the both of them down on top of the sofa.

"G-Gaara…s-stop…", Naruto managed to mutter out, trying to wiggle out from under Gaara's strong grip when he felt him tugging down at his boxers.

"Do you not _love_ me, Naruto?" Gaara hissed at him, his eyes wide with what seemed to be anger.

This severely frightened the blonde boy.

"G-Gaara…"

"Answer me…!" Gaara shouted, wrapping his hands around both of Naruto's wrists, "Don't you love me…!…?"

"Y-you're hurting m-me…!", the blue eyed teen whimpered out as he felt Gaara's nails begin to dig inside his sweaty wrists.

Now being aware of what he was doing, Gaara let go of Naruto and slid off the sofa unto the ground. Bringing his hand to his mouth in disbelief, as if not believing what he had just been doing to the love of his life.

He had been _hurting_ Naruto.

Yet…it felt so…so, _good_…

"I-I'm sorry…", Gaara whispered, staring at Naruto with widened eyes.

"It's…okay.", the ramen-lover responded, rubbing his wrists on the sofa's pillow to ease the pain, "You didn't mean to…"

"Yeah…I didn't mean to…"Gaara repeated, approaching Naruto again, "But you didn't answer me you know…"

The blonde quietly gulped to himself when he noticed the seriousness Gaara had in his eyes. A look in his eyes that Naruto had never before encountered in his boyfriend; a distant type of look, a look that held a gentle glimmer of pure hate deep inside of them. The very image of them made Naruto cringe in horror. Horror of what might be going on inside of the copper-haired boy's mind.

"I…I do love you, Gaara.", Naruto responded, trying his best to avoid the older boy's stare.

"Then" Gaara quietly whispered, standing up in front of Naruto and pulling him up by the arm to look at him eye to eye, "it shouldn't be a bother for you to please me for the first time, love."

"I…"

"Shh…"

Without warning, Gaara savagely ripped off Naruto's boxers, smiling to himself as he saw the torn pieces of cloth make a small parade in mid-air.

He was going to _have_ Naruto. He was going to _claim_ Naruto.

He was going to screw his little boyfriend so bad that he would leave him soaked in his own juices by the time he was done with him.

Even if it meant doing it against his will.

Chuckling at the sight in front of his pale green eyes, he twirled Naruto around the opposite way; slamming his own clothed bulging erection against Naruto's opening, earning a silent moan from his lover.

Beautiful.

"Ah…! Gaara…!"

Feeling his member get more impatient by the second, Gaara pulled down his own pants, letting the heavy chains clinked to them slap down on the ground with a loud clank. With a low moan of his own, he pulled down on his own boxers, finally feeling the naked supple skin caressing the tip of his member.

Oh, how beautifully soft Naruto was. His skin was more like a velvety surface of flower petals drenched with the placid sprinkles of Spring rain. His Naruto was unbearable.

"Gaara…ah…", Naruto moaned, bucking his hips against his boyfriend's stiff erection.

Excited by Naruto's reaction, Gaara readied himself in between the blonde's legs, the tip of his member sliding slowly inside the tight twitching entrance.

"G-Gaara…", the blonde gasped when he felt the unfamiliar intruder making its way up his rigid canal.

"Naruto…", the red-haired teen whined, wrapping his netted arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him in closer inch by inch.

Before the blonde knew it, he felt a sharp piercing ache inside of him. He let out a shrilled scream, his eyes wincing in pain when he felt his inner walls begin to contract with the organ inside of him. The pain was unbearable, yet he could still feel an insane amount of pleasure begin to take over him.

Gaara let out a smirk as a small bead of sweat slid from the side of his head; Naruto's beautiful twitching contractions were driving him insane. Wanting more of them, Gaara made a rhythmic pattern with his hips, making his throbbing member slide in and out of Naruto's tense entrance in a smooth motion, causing Naruto's head to fall forward and his legs shake uncontrollably.

"Ahh! Gaara!", Naruto moaned out, his fingertips scratching on the living room's counter, "F-faster…!"

Elated by Naruto's command, Gaara slammed his entire member deeper inside the blonde, a heavy moan of pleasure dancing in his ears when he noticed he had located Naruto's unattended prostate.

_So fucking tight…_

"Ahh…!" Naruto shrieked out when he felt Gaara starting to hit his swollen prostate gland every time he slammed into him, "I'm gonna--!"

With a weak final gasp, Naruto had experienced his very first orgasm.

White cream slithered down his sweaty thighs, leaving a white stream of cum in between his unstable legs.

His stomach tingled with the aftermath of it, his body yearning for more as he bucked his ass even closer to Gaara's member, trying to take in as much as he could inside of him.

"Wanting more, my little angel?" Gaara hissed, slamming hard on Naruto's backside, "Mmmm…!"

"Ahhh! Gaara!", the blonde moaned out, his body already drenched from all of the pleasure encrusting him.

Gaara mentally applauded himself for reaching his goal.

He had, in fact, screwed Naruto senseless and he had made him douse in his own sweat and juices. Everything felt so amazing to him, but he still yearned for more…

He wanted even more from Naruto.

With a smirk clearly displayed across his face, he brought his pale hand around Naruto's limp erection, pumping it in a rhythmic pattern along with his heavy thrusts.

Loud ecstasied moans escaped the blonde's mouth in respond to this. This excited Gaara a great deal as he let out a loud groan of his own.

"Naruto…!", the copper-haired boy shrieked out, feeling his own climax spill inside the yellow-haired boy in front of him.

Naruto almost fell forwards when he felt the surge of liquid splash inside him, but Gaara's strong arms were there to catch his fall. Just like that of and angel in God's own comforting embrace.

"Naruto…"Gaara whispered, licking at the sensitive spots on the blonde's neck as he tightened his grip around his angel's lean waist, "you're beautiful."

With a weak smile, the blonde closed his eyes, laying his tired body and Gaara down on the sofa.

Deep inside his mind, it wasn't Gaara he was imagining to make love to…

It was that boy he had met at the park just yesterday; that beautiful black-haired beauty.

Yes, that very one.

_Only if I knew your name…only if I knew who you were…we'd be together…forever._

**OoOoO**

It was later than he had thought; the sun was high in the sky, giving a beautiful morning glow to his dull plain room.

Sasuke blinked a couple times before he was conscious of where he was. He could already feel an agonizing amount of pain coming from between his legs, and he felt sticky all over.

He had bled, and he was sweaty.

Opening his eyes into two pairs of slits, the raven-haired boy noticed two strong arms holding on tight to his limp figure.

Itachi.

It all came back to him. Last night his brother had his way with him yet again.

Yet again he was defenseless.

Yet again he did nothing to try and defend himself.

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach thinking about it. Thinking about how utterly defenseless he was against his brother. Deep inside, he couldn't deny that he loved his brother.

How could he not?

Itachi was the only family he had left. Everyone else was dead. All means of comfort were gone, and the only warmth and care he could possibly have came from his abusive brother.

If he didn't make the sacrifice of staying with Itachi, he would end up in the streets. Homeless, hopeless, and probably end up as a mere prostitute in the streets, and put himself in a situation worse than he already was.

Despite all the rapes that his brother had placed upon him, Itachi took care of him.

Itachi cared and paid for everything he bought.

Itachi simply _cared_.

Thinking to himself about all the positive things about his brother, Sasuke wrapped his own slim arms around the larger ones surrounding his waist.

Warmth.

Beautiful secure warmth.

His brother had always sworn he would protect him; no matter how many times Itachi threatened to kill him, Itachi had always swore he would guard him with his life.

"Big brother…", Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes as he let himself be cradled in his brother's warmhearted embrace.

Even though he felt disgusted hugging his abuser with such love, he knew Itachi was the only person he had close to him.

_Itachi…why do you harm me so if you care so much? Is it okay to make love to your brother…? Is it a normal thing…? Was I over-reacting all along?_

Sasuke's thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a loud bring come from the nearby phone.

He immediately knew who it was.

_Kiba._

Knowing Itachi wouldn't let go of his grip anytime soon, Sasuke slowly squirmed out of his brother's arms until he fell silently down on the carpeted floor.

Freed, the raven-haired boy inaudibly sprinted to the kitchen, his naked feet slapping silently down on the marbled floor. As he reached the kitchen, he wrapped a nearby shirt around his waist and hurriedly picked up the vibrating phone.

"Hello?", Sasuke whispered into the phone, wiping away small beads of swat from his forehead.

"Hey.", a familiar voice responded from the other line.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah. Hey listen, I'm heading to the library right now to pick up some books. Mind coming along with me? Shikamaru says he's too lazy to wake up on Mondays, so I thought you'd wanna come with me. Whaddya say?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. He had nothing to do in the mornings, and it wasn't long until Itachi left the house to go buy groceries. And he certainly didn't want to go with him to the grocery store.

"Yeah, alright", the raven-haired boy cheerfully said, taking a small peek at the clock.

_9:00am…_

"Alright then. I'll wait for you buy the biology aisle near the snack bar in the library.", Kiba responded, a toothy smile spread across his face, "Later, weirdo."

"Bye, Kiba.", Sasuke quickly responded before he hung up the phone.

_I've gotta ask Itachi for permission…_

Cautiously, the black-eyed teen made his way towards his room, trying his best not to make any noises that might disturb his sleeping brother.

_He'll definitely let me go…at least for a little while…and maybe then, Naruto might be at the library too…_

An image of his yellow-haired angel popped up in his head right after he said the word 'Naruto'.

_Naruto…our encounter at the park…could it lead to something more? Oh, how my love burns for you._

With a smile at the thought, Sasuke gently shook Itachi's shoulder; just enough for a few strands of long hair to fall on his handsome his face.

"Itachi…"Sasuke whispered, shaking his brother a little more, "Itachi."

"Hm…?", the older Uchiha grunted, not bothering to move or open his crimson eyes, "What…?"

"Um, can I go to the library?", Sasuke whispered again, his spine tingling at the velvety skin under his hand.

Oh, how beautifully smooth Itachi's skin was. It almost felt like if you were touching pliable tender feathers on top of a silky surface.

"Yeah, whatever…", Itachi grunted, using his hand to remove the black strands of hair tickling at his nose, "Just be back before 4…"

With that, the older Uchiha turned around in the bed, his back facing Sasuke's elated expression.

"Thank you, big brother…", Sasuke whispered with a smile before heading to his brother's room to slip on a pair of jeans and a black "Pantera" t-shirt.

_Maybe I was over-reacting all along…making love to the brother that cares for me and that I love with all my family name…it's the least I could do…right?_

Satisfied with his appearance in the kitchen mirror, he rushed out the door, taking the 5$ that Itachi had given him for his birthday some time ago.

_Naruto…I hope you're there…_

**OoOoO**

Naruto had awakened a few hours later after his sleeping slumber with his boyfriend; his mind still foggy with the fact that he had lost his virginity not so very long ago.

He had actually made love to Gaara. Yet he knew, that deep inside, it wasn't really Gaara who he had slept with, it was that strange boy from the park…

During his and Gaara's love-making, the blonde had imagined the raven-haired boy's face on Gaara's own insipid one.

For some reason, he wanted that emo-looking kid so bad, that he had even dared to replace the face of his own boyfriend with that of a boy he didn't even know; yet he so deeply lusted for…

Checking the time on his wristwatch, Naruto stood up from the couch, immediately feeling a sharp pain in the middle of his legs.

_Ow…!_

Slowly, he limped towards his room to change into new clothes, leaving a snoozing Gaara on the green sofa.

"I've gotta head to the library…Kakashi-sensei's biology project is due next Monday, and the library will be closed all week after today…", the blonde whispered to himself, slipping on a blue shirt and a pair of light-blue jeans.

_Oh yeah, I gotta let Gaara know._

Quietly, he got out a pen and a piece of note paper from out of his desk's drawer and quickly jotted down a note for his boyfriend.

_Gaara,_

_I've gotta go pick up some books for a project._

_I won't take long._

_if ya' want you could wait for me here._

_Be back in a jiffy._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Satisfied with his note, he sprinted towards the living room and pasted the small yellow note card on Gaara's forehead.

The blonde chuckled quietly to himself when he noticed how funny the yellow piece of paper looked on Gaara's sleeping face.

_Haha! Only if I had a camera…_

With a quick kiss on the red-haired boy's forehead, Naruto rushed out the door, making sure to quietly shut the door behind him.

_Now to the library…_

Then suddenly, not far from his own apartment door, he spotted a very familiar black-haired boy.

The very boy he had seen at the park.

_It's him…!_

Naruto watched as the raven boy casually walk along the sidewalk, a binder under his arm, and a pack of pencils sticking out from his back pocket. Sasuke looked exactly like one of those hard-working artists looking for a beautiful landscape to draw.

_He's heading to the library too…_

Taking the chance to finally know the boy's name, Naruto ran down the apartment stairs, rushing towards the handsome-looking boy not far from him.

"Hey, you! Wait up!", Naruto shouted, waving his arm in the air at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around, only finding the boy of his dreams only but a couple feet away.

He could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. His blood streaming like crazy all around his body, and his body freezing like statue right in the middle of his steps.

For the very first time, Naruto had finally referred to him.

For the very first time in his life, he felt the overwhelming authority of love take over him.

Butterflies in his stomach, and his throat forming into a knot; just like a little kid.

_Naruto…!_

**OoOoO**

**Haha! More NarutoSasuke :) Sorry for not making my chapters as dark as they used to, I think it was only a one-time thing for this story. Please forgive me. T-T Oh, and sorry if the naruXGaara scene seemed a bit long, but it was necessary! XD haha Oh and btw, I was to lazy to go back and re-read my chapter, so if you find any awkward mistakes, please let me know. :D Feedback and reviews make SUPER happy. :D**


	5. Per Favore, Amarlo

**Author's Notes: **Omg thanks so much for all of the reviews I got for chapter 4. :D You guys are so friggin' awesome. :) Anyways, so sorry for the late update, I was busy with school stuff, but now I am back on track! Hehe xD I wanna thank ALL of my reviewers, you guys are such great support for me. x3 So cookies to all of you! I'mma have to put serious warnings for this chapter though.

_**Warning: Very graphic rape scene towards the end, so if it bothers you, either skip it, or do NOT read AT ALL. Thank you.**_

**Disclaimer.**

**OoOoOoO**

The blonde smiled as he watched the boy before him stop in his tracks.

"Hey", Naruto smiled, panting quietly to himself as he looked up at the obsidian eyes before him, "Just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

Sasuke felt a rush of blood deluge his astonished face.

He felt himself heavily blush. Blushing like he had never blushed before in his life.

_Naruto…_

He tried to open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His body was frozen right on the spot, and his eyes were now becoming two large obsidian orbs staring at the figure in front of him in profound disbelief. Needless to say, the redness on his face was not helping his situation at all.

"Uh, _hello_?", the blonde questioned, squinting his eyes at the strange-reacting boy in front of him, "You still breathing there, buddy?"

"Uh…", the raven managed to vibrate through his knotting throat, small beads of sweat dripping at the side of his face.

_What should I do…? What should I say…? Naruto…_

"You're…weird.", Naruto whispered, beginning to make his way towards the library again; realizing it was hopeless that the emo-looking kid in front of him was even going to say anything, "Nice talkin' to you anyway."

_He's-no…he's leaving!_

"No, wait!", Sasuke shouted, grabbing the blonde by the arm, pulling him back to where he was with a gentle tug, "I…um, sorry…I was, uh, y'know…well-"

Naruto couldn't help but to give out a light chuckle at the obvious shyness coming from the boy in front of him, "It's okay. Hehe, I probably would've done the same if a random kid just walked up to me like that too."

No, Sasuke thought, Naruto wasn't a random kid at _all_. Naruto was the only thing that had kept him going all throughout his pathetic life. A life he had always hoped would be shared with the lovely blonde.

_Only if you knew…only if you knew exactly how much you mean to me._

"Yeah…", the raven smiled, using his hand to pull back ebon strands of hair behind his ear, "S-sorry…"

"Haha, you were red all over", Naruto teased, giggling quietly as he pointed a finger at Sasuke's cheeks, "you thought I was gonna kill you or somethin'?"

Sasuke almost flipped over in a quick faint at the blonde's sweet laughter. When he thought about it, this was the first time he had ever heard Naruto laugh. The charming sound was something totally new to him, and he loved it.

He _adored_ how Nauto's yellow strands of spiky hair fluttered with the rhythmic impulses of his tender giggles; giggles that caused his brilliant blue eyes to shut and his cheeks to turn a slight shade of pink.

It was truly a sight to behold.

"As if I would do that, teme", Naruto teased, playfully slapping Sasuke's arm, "Anyways, where are you heading?"

"Oh, um, the library…", the raven replied, forcing a smile against his shaky lips, "I was to meet a friend there."

"Huh? Oh, you mean that guy you were with at the park a few days ago?"

"Yeah…that one."

"Oh, cool. I was just heading to the library too. Gotta pick up some books for my biology project", Naruto replied, pulling Sasuke by the sleeve as they both began to make their way towards their similar destination, "You got it too, right?"

"Um…no, I don't think I have to do it", Sasuke answered, his cheeks still stimulating red from the contact he was having from the boy he had been stalking almost all his life.

"Lucky bastard," Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "Anyway, I really wanted to apologize for what my boyfriend did at the park that day. It was, well y'know, uncalled for-"

"It's fine.", Sasuke snapped, feeling a slight bit of anger riding at his veins.

How he _envied_ Gaara. The only person that Naruto had ever loved in such a way the he, himself, wanted to be loved. It wasn't supposed to be Gaara who was embraced in Naruto's sweet loving arms, it was supposed to be _him_.

Not Gaara. Not anyone else.

It was _him_.

Naruto was his_; only_ his, Sasuke thought, not noticing the way he was fisting his hands.

"Oh alright, then…" the younger teen whispered, a bit thrown back at the other boy's sudden anger.

_Did Gaara really piss him off that much…?_

Awkward silence was the only reply the blonde gained after the small event. He really wanted to know the raven's name. He wanted to know _everything _about the strange boy. Down to the smallest most insignificant detail.

He was _burning _to learn more about the young man that had been haunting his dreams lately. The one who had been the object of his lust these past days. The one face and figure that always seemed to turn him on.

He was surprised at how much he wanted the boy walking next to him. It almost seemed like a sin realizing how much he lusted for the guy.

Naruto smiled to himself, feeling boldness run up to his vocal cords, "So uh, what's your name?"

There. He had asked the burning question.

He was finally going to learn the boy's name.

Sasuke felt a knot tie up in his throat again at the question. Had Naruto just _actually_ asked for his name?

"Oh, um…Sasuke…", he quietly replied, blush leveling at his cheeks once again.

_Sasuke…is it? Hot._

"Cool. My name's-"

"Naruto.", the raven blurted out, mentally slapping himself for realizing what he had just said.

"Huh? How'd you know my name…?", the blonde squinted, his eyes widening in shallow shock.

_Damnit…_

"Oh, that, heh, my friend told me…", Sasuke lied, applauding himself for thinking up such a believable idea in less than a second.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah…"

"Anyways, we're here", Naruto announced, pointing at the building in front of them, "C'mon!"

Without second thoughts, he took Sasuke's hand in his. Subconsciously intertwining his fingers with the paler ones in his hand.

Sasuke couldn't help but to turn as red as a tomato at the sudden contact. He was _actually_ holding Naruto's hand.

Touching the velvety skin that he had been burning for to feel for so very long.

_Naruto…_

**OoOoOoO **

Sasuke…

That name…slurring so naturally through my tongue, almost as if it were _made _to be said by me.

Sasuke…

His hair, dimmer than any I have ever seen, and his eyes, darker than that of the night's coated sky. He is truly something that is meant to be called 'beautiful', something to truly behold in awe.

Sasuke…

The one who will soon be mine.

**xXxEnd of Naruto's POVxXx**

"Hey Sasuke!", Kiba shouted from the snack machine located near the biology book aisle.

Sasuke waved at his friend, a smile pressed across his lips as he approached him.

"Shutup baka! We're at a library.", Naruto whispered sharply, looking around to see if the library people had heard Kiba's sloppy call.

"Geez, chill down.", the brunette replied, flipping through the pages of a random book, "So uh, Sasuke, what's Naruto doing here?"

"Oh um…I found him on the way…", Sasuke nervously said, hoping Kiba wouldn't blurt out something embarrassing in front of Naruto.

After all, Kiba did know all that he had been doing to Naruto all this time, and if Kiba wanted, he could've easily told Naruto in a flash and ruin his only shot of happiness in less than a second.

"Cool.", was the simple response, before he wandered off into the aisle, "I'll catch up with you guys in a sec."

"Alright", Sasuke and Naruto replied in unison, both of them grabbing a random book from the shelf.

Sasuke immediately started flipping through the pages of the book aimlessly as he recalled the moment in which Naruto had held his hand. He couldn't even believe in the first place that he was in the same room as Naruto, hell, he couldn't believe he was breathing the same air as him.

Had all those days of stalking him finally pay off?

"So um…who do you live with?", Naruto finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

"My brother", Sasuke replied, his voice distant as he recalled the dangerous nights he had experienced with Itachi.

"Oh, that must be so friggin' awesome!", Naruto cheerfully said, putting the book he had back on the shelf, "Living with your brother and all, you guys probably do whatever you want."

_He really does have no idea…whatsoever._

"So what's he like? Is he older than you?", the blonde eagerly questioned, his eyes filled with innocent curiosity.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable at the questions. He really did hate it when people asked about his brother. It brought back foul memories and confusion. But it was Naruto he was talking to. If Naruto wanted to know, Naruto was going to know. No matter how much it hurt him.

"He is older than me…", Sasuke whispered, his voice barely audible.

"How old?"

"He's 21", the raven replied, almost forcing the number out of his mouth.

"Is he like, on of those awesome brothers that let you do whatever you want and take you to places?", Naruto questioned, his lips parting into an eager smile.

"If he chooses to, I guess.", Sasuke whispered, remembering the few times that Itachi had been extremely brotherly to him. Taking him to places, and buying him whatever flavored ice-cream he asked for, "He's quiet most of the times. Doesn't really say much of anything, I guess."

"Oh, so kinda like you?"

Sasuke hated it when people compared him or contrasted him with Itachi. Others would be elated to be contrasted with their older brother, but in his case he felt sick. Sick to know that he was related to such a cruel man who had scarred him most of his life.

But regardless of all that, Itachi was also a good brother to him, when he wanted to, Sasuke thought. Confusion was always all he ended up with when he thought about his situation, and he hated it more than anything.

"I guess…", he answered, his eyes lowered to a level in which his expression looked rather down, "His name's Itachi. I guess he looks like me a lot. Um…he has long hair, crimson eyes…he has a boyfriend…"

Naruto couldn't help but to smile at how much the raven was opening up to him. It really did make him happy that Sasuke was starting to grow out of his over-protective shell.

It felt…_nice_.

"Itachi, eh? Kick-ass name.", Naruto smiled, flipping through the pages of another random book, "And he has a _boy_friend? Haha, he's gay too then."

Sasuke quietly chuckled at the blonde's comment. It felt kind of funny being told straight-up that someone was gay.

"I guess he is", he smiled, observing the blonde's deep azure eyes scan through the pages of the book, "What about you? Who do you live with?"

As if I didn't already know that, but it wouldn't hurt to be told personally, Sasuke thought to himself, a sly smile making its way to his pale lips.

"Well, I pretty much live alone, but my former academy teacher takes care of me and whatnot" Naruto went on, jotting down a few notes on his palm, "It's kinda boring, really."

"Oh, I see…"

"OH. MY. GOD. Guys!", Kiba suddenly screamed from across the aisle, rushing towards his two friends, "Guess what?!"

"Jeez, dude, chill down, we're at a library", Naruto snapped back, bringing his hand up to Kiba's mouth.

"What happened?", Sasuke asked, a bit disappointed at his and Naruto's moment being interrupted.

"Sh-Shino! Oh my god…Shino…! He…!", Kiba squealed, his cheeks camouflaging with his tattoos.

"Get on with it", Sasuke whispered, rolling his eyes.

"I am no officially dating Shino Aburame.", Kiba proudly announced, his voice giving as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Awesome.", the blonde smiled, patting the over-excited brunette in front of him.

"How'd it happen?", Sasuke asked, a bit surprised at the sudden news.

"Well, I was over there by the insect book aisle or whatever, he walked up to me and stuff and asked me if he could talk to me for a sec, I said yes, and then he gave me this note, right? So I read it, and then he left,", Kiba continued, his words all bunched up into one sentence, "you should've _seen_ the red on his face! It was Awe. Some. Here, look.", the brunette happily explained, handing a folded lined paper to Sasuke.

Slowly, the raven unfolded the paper, revealing the cursive letters written inside.

_Kiba,_

_I think it's strange telling you this all of a sudden, but…_

_I thought that maybe we could go out on a date sometime-_

_That would be great…_

_I understand if you don't want to though, after all, a lot of girls like you at school…_

_But if you do, meet me tomorrow at the park._

_Thanks._

_Love,_

_Shino_

"So emotional…", Naruto whispered in awe, "I never thought he would have the guts to tell you…"

"Wait, what?", Kiba quickly responded, "What do you mean 'you never thought he would have the guts'?"

"Well, durr, baka, it was _obvious_. It was written all over his face every time he saw you and stuff."

"Really…?", Kiba asked, his expression dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

_Wow, I never knew…_

"Anyways, I've gotta get going now. Sister's gonna kill me.", Kiba continued, waving at both of his friends as he made his way out the library "See you guys tomorrow, maybe."

"Bye.", both boys replied, before quickly turning back to each other.

"So uh, Sasuke, I gotta get going now too, I kinda have to um…well y'know…meet up with Gaara.", the blonde whispered, a bit saddened at the fact that he had to leave his raven-haired boy.

"Oh, um…alright…"

"Hey, tell you what, what do you say we meet up today at midnight. My place. I'm free by that time anyways."

"Midnight…?", Sasuke repeated, baffled a bit at the suggestion.

Naruto wanting me at midnight at his apartment…? I could only imagine for what… 

"Um, okay. I'll try to make it."

"Deal then.", the blonde replied, giving the Uchiha a quick hug before walking off, "See you in a while."

"Bye, Naruto…", the raven waved, observing with a love-dazed look as Naruto disappeared into the distance.

But soon, to his dismay, he remembered Itachi. How was he to get out of the house with Itachi there…?

What the hell was he thinking accepting that invitation at the middle of the night?…!

_Shit…! Naruto…!_

**OoOoOoO **

He had gotten back from the grocery store.

Itachi checked the clock in the kitchen as he gently put down the grocery bags on the kitchen table; then violently throwing his wallet down on the kitchen counter with an annoyed grunt as he noticed the tardiness of his brother's return.

It read 4:30 p.m.

_So, Sasuke decided to be late again…_

Sighing to himself, he took off his jacket and took a seat on the living room sofa, awaiting his little brother's return with utmost patience.

"He shouldn't be long now…", he whispered to himself, an evil smirk making it's way to his pallid lips, "Foolish little brother."

He immediately smiled as he heard the locks at the door begin to unlock. Clearly Sasuke was trying to make the least noise possible at opening the door.

Feeble attempts, Itachi thought, not helping but to quietly chuckle to himself at Sasuke's foolishness.

"You are late, Sasuke", the crimson-eyed man sternly said.

Sasuke froze right at the door. He knew what was coming. And sometimes he wished he didn't. He felt his legs begin to shake beneath him, and his eyes widen in dread at the tone of his brother's voice; so sharp, and malevolent.

"I…I'm-really sorry Itachi…I meant to come earlier, I swear…", Sasuke whispered, already feeling hot tears make their way down his cheeks, "Please…don't hurt me…"

Itachi couldn't help but to let out a long mocking laugh at this. He loved the innocent sound of Sasuke's voice begging for his mercy…

It was almost _adorable_.

"Oh really, darling?", he asked, walking over to stroke his hand against Sasuke's cheek with false, fake, sarcastic affection.

A strong mixture of both tobacco and alcohol drifted from Itachi's breath into Sasuke's nose. He was drunk again. Not only that, but he had clearly also been chewing on tobacco.

Sasuke nodded quickly several times, his eyes turning into a hopeful gaze as he felt Itachi's forefinger wipe away his glistening tears.

"Well…I do not believe you,", Itachi hissed, suddenly holding the smaller boy in a tight embrace, suffocating him so it hurt his ribs and made Sasuke's breath come in shallow shorter rasps.

"I-Itachi…! I swear…! I tried to come back b-but…", Sasuke wheezed out, barely being able to say anything at all since Itachi was tightening his grip by the second, "I was with my friends…"

Sasuke felt the air begin to be squeezed out of him as Itachi lowered his grip down directly to his lungs.

"Itachi…y-you don't have to do this…! You're my brother…I-I…l-love you…", Sasuke shrieked out as tears poured out from his ebon eyes, letting his long hidden emotions for his brother escape his mouth, "S-stop…p-please… "

"You waste of space. You think I care at all what you need? My _love_? How…_pathetic_.", Itachi hissed at Sasuke's ear, mocking his younger brother's pleads.

Sasuke squirmed, trying to desperately rid himself of being squeezed and embarrassed. He heard Itachi's deep vile laughs as he repeatedly put him down, marking his very being with those sarcastic words.

Sasuke cried out, now screaming in agony to be put down, crying harder as Itachi refused, just to rub in his refusal to return his all-kind-brotherly love.

"P-put me down!", the raven squirmed, tears marring his pastel cheeks.

"But I thought you _longed _to be held by me, my dearest little brother," Itachi laughed viciously.

Sasuke cried out in anguish as Itachi slid one hand into his pants, the older Uchiha in tears of laughter by then.

"Hahn! L-let go! You m-made your point…!", Sasuke groaned, his feet almost being lifted off the ground as he struggled to writhe out of the deadly embrace.

Would Itachi really make him pass out from suffocation, right there and then?

Would he really go as far as to actually kill him?

Itachi smirked and decided to torture him further by taking it too far and slipping a pocketknife from out of his side-pocket and scraping it along the outer borders of Sasuke's anus.

He grinned with serrated teeth as he felt silky strings of searing scarlet blood tingle around his fingers; finally satisfied with Sasuke's many cries of pain and bleeding, he dropped the pocketknife down to the floor, then slipping in a dry finger lubricated with blood inside of the bruised twitching entrance.

Sasuke screamed and held onto Itachi's shirt as tightly as he could, screwing his eyes shut as he felt Itachi's cold stare upon his grieving expression.

"N-NO! STOP IT!" Sasuke screamed again, tears flooding his eyes; it burned him, Itachi's touch had always burned him, but this was too far.

This was just a whole other level. This was _nothing_ like Itachi.

Yes, Itachi had raped him many times in a variety of different ways, but this was just something that was unexplainable.

Utterly _Unreal_.

"S-stop! N-o!" Sasuke panted, arching his back painfully as Itachi pilled the finger out; he layed his limp body against him limply, crying and hiccupping between his silent weeps of torture.

"Awh, don't think it's over Sasuke, darling," the sarcasm coming back to Itachi's voice, as he watched his younger brother's horrified expression, "That was just the beginning of the show…do you still _love_ me now, Sasuke?", Itachi asked, pulling his head back by his ebony black locks.

"Stop it…! I want you to stop! Please!", Sasuke cried, but the crimson-eyed Uchiha only fed off of his pleading, carrying the weakened raven and laying him onto the soft sofa.

"Shush, my little baby…", Itachi cooed, a sweltering amount of tobacco scent slapping at Sasuke's nose, "It's gonna be alright…"

"Itachi please…stop…", Sasuke wheezed, looking up at his older brother with hopeful soggy eyes, "We don't have to be like this…please…"

_Sasuke…? I…_

"Shutup!", Itachi screamed, denying his brotherly affection for his sibling to take over him at the moment as he pulled down on Sasuke's boxers.

"No…! Please, don't…!", the younger Uchiha squirmed, using his hands to grab at Itachi's arms, "R-remember mom…? Dad…? Remember what they taught us to be…! It isn't supposed to be this way…! I-Itachi…"

Those words…

Why did those words get to him so much?

No…

It wasn't supposed to be like that…Sasuke was never one to control his actions.

He could do whatever he wanted, whatever the _hell_ he felt like doing…

Sasuke was no one to tell him so…

"Itachi please…", Sasuke pleaded even more when he felt his brother begin to let go of him, his deep scarlet eyes staring at his own obsidian ones in disbelief; maybe even regret of what he was doing, "Our t-time is running out…"

"…", Itachi's eyes widened, staring deep into Sasuke's own slate ones with deep remorse, "Sasuke…I…"

_Give me the strength Naruto…give me the strength to put this right…_

**OoOoOoO**

**Well there you have it. xD haha I kinda wanted to lend in the possibility of Itachi straightening himself up around Sasuke, so yeah. :D Anyways, I didn't go back and re-read so if you found any weird mistakes, please let me know. :) Reviews and feedback will make me update faster, and make me UBER happy. :3 Thanks.**


	6. Genetic Disaster

**Omg Update again! XD This chapter really did take me forever. :D SO I hope you guys like it. This is the longest one yet. I wanna thank savelove for helping me on this, like, a lot. So thank you! XD I also wanna hank my reviewers! XD You guys all rock! XD Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer.**_

**OoOoOoO**

"Brother…" Sasuke whispered, trying to get as much eye contact as he could possibly obtain from Itachi, regardless of the excruciating pain he was in, "Please…understand…"

_Sasuke…_

Itachi stared into his little brother's eyes, his own crimson ones still wide with disbelief as he studied the overwhelming amount of terror and grief displaying on Sasuke's once peaceful face.

Something inside of him begged him to let go of the defenseless figure lying on the sofa and to apologize for all the pain he had caused his younger brother, yet, as awfully stubborn as he was, he did nothing.

He just stared into the two pairs of diluted charcoal eyes pleading for release, a sly smile beginning to take shape on his once-confused expression. Of course he wasn't going to let go of his little brother, it would show a weakness…

"Itachi…please stop…please…", Sasuke whimpered, trying to wiggle his way out of his brother's firm grip, "Please…"

That did it.

He wasn't going to fall for Sauske's little trick. No. It wasn't going to happen. Sasuke never was, and never will be, one to control his actions. Sasuke meant nothing to him.

Absolutely Nothing.

"Do you ever shut up…little wench?" Itachi hissed, his scarlet eyes hidden behind long onyx strands of hair, making his expression even the more wicked.

Sasuke's eyes widened; tears spilling down his eyes uncontrollably as his expression panicked even more. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. His fingers, his hands, and his head…they were all numb. His throat enclosed, and he was seized from saying anything.

All he could do was watch with intense fear at Itachi's maniacal face.

A face that he had never seen before in his life; it was _pure_ evil.

"You think your words mean shit to me, little brother?" Itachi whispered, his voice dangerously low as he stroked at Sasuke's long locks of hair; a phony smile surfacing on his lips, "You think I give a flying fuck at all of what you need?"

Sasuke felt his eyes begin to roll backwards at those hateful words; if Itachi went any further, he would literally pass out from the emotional hurt he was going through. Not to mention, the bleeding in his rear wasn't helping his situation at all.

"Useless son of a bitch!" Itachi screamed, his voice booming in Sasuke's ears as he placed a heavy strike against his right cheek.

Itachi had slapped him. Slapped him with such an enormous impact that he could feel himself jump back and forth between consciousnesses. He felt his jaw begin to swell, and his entire mouth area grow frozen. It hurt.

It hurt…so badly, but Sasuke said nothing, and did nothing to stop the abuse. He only smiled. Smiled at the simple fact that he loved his brother, no matter what.

My brother isn't like this, he thought, my brother is strong; my brother cares about me…my brother _loves_ me.

"Look at me you slut!" Itachi boomed again, lifting Sasuke by the collar to face him directly, "Y-you…mean…n-nothing…! Pathetic whore!"

Were those tears welling up under Itachi's eyes…?

Were those _actual_ tears?

_Itachi…crying…?_

"You think I ever cared about mom and dad…?", Itachi whispered, his voice cracking a bit from his trivial weeping, "You think I ever cared that they died?…!"

Sasuke just stared at the two pairs of cherry eyes before him; a tiny smile displaying itself on his miserable expression, as he noticed a single tear slip down from his older brother's eye.

He was crying. Itachi was _crying_.

Everything he was saying…it was hurting him deep inside. Yet, he denied it.

They're all lies, Sauske thought to himself, he fears to show affection to anyone but Kisame.

"You're wrong I-Itachi…you know you are…you've always known…" the young raven wheezed out, not severing his painful stare from Itachi's watery-violent eyes, "you're c-crying…see…" Sasuke whispered as he used his index finger to wipe away his brother's single tear. 

"S-stop…", the older Uchiha hissed, forcing his tears back as he threw Sasuke down on the ground with a loud thud.

He was tired of it. He was tired of regretting everything he had ever done to Sasuke. What was done was done; and he didn't have to explain himself to anyone. Not even Sasuke.

"Itachi…you don't have to do this…", the raven whispered, a string of blood coming from the edge of his mouth as he laid face-down on the cold marbled floor, "P-please…"

"Shut up!", Itachi shouted, kicking down on Sasuke's torso with his heel, "Just shut up!"

Sasuke cringed at the dreadful pain emitting from his ribs, yet he noticed that the kick wasn't as hard as it could have been.

_Itachi…he-he held himself back…_

He kicked him again.

Again.

Again.

Again; and again.

The pain was ghastly. Sasuke felt his entire torso grow completely anesthetized; the swelling began to take effect as he felt the overwhelming amount of soreness bruising at his side.

"Ah! Stop! Itachi!", Sasuke shrieked, his voice clearly a blood choked cry.

"Shut up…!" the older Uchiha yelled, impacting a final kick on Sasuke's bruised torso, enough for the young teen to reach his limit.

_I…my head…I'm gonna—faint…_

"I will always l-love you…big b-brother…" the young raven whispered, his voice barely audible, as he finally fainted; reaching his limit on the heartless beating he had received.

Itachi's eyes widened at the site, falling to his knees in front of his motionless little brother as if not believing what he had just done.

He had _actually_ made Sasuke _pass out_ from the beating.

He didn't mean to go that far…but to his dismay, he did. Remorse hit his heart, but he pushed it away, knowing he couldn't fall for Sasuke's "trick".

All he wants is to get control over me, Itachi thought to himself, yes, that's all he wants…he wants to overpower me.

Tears began to stream down his scarlet eyes without him knowing as he stared at Sasuke's frozen smaller body lying on the ground in front of him. His naked upper body revealing itself to the staleness of the room, and his legs split wide open; making himself seem like an easy invitation Itachi could easily take.

If he wanted to, he could take him right there and then. Finish the job. Screw him senseless until he couldn't remember his name when he woke up. Fuck his little Sasuke so hard he would be limping all year.

But Itachi didn't. Something held him back. A little voice screamed at him to leave him alone and to take him in his arms like the brothers they were. To hold him with love and affection, to show Sasuke what kind of love he could really deliver to him, if he only just tried.

_Sasuke…I…I'm…sorry…_

He wanted to hold him so very badly. He wanted to apologize for everything he had done to him; he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to love him, but he continuously forced himself not to. He only stared at those lifeless closed eyes in front of him, his own ruby ones following the rhythm of the gentle up and downs of Sasuke's breathing.

_He dared to say he loves me regardless of all the pain I have caused him…?_

Following what his heart told him to do for once, Itachi crawled over to the limp body thrown on the ground; laying Sauske's upper body on his lap, and smiling softly to himself at just how much his little brother resembled him.

_Mother was right…we look so much like each other…Sasuke…_

Still a bit reluctant, Itachi slowly closed the small space between them; sealing Sasuke's lips in a tender kiss.

He had taken Sauske's first kiss, right there and then.

When Itachi recalled, this was the first time he had _ever_ kissed Sasuke. Never in his life, (not even during rapes), had he met lips with his little brother. Never.

Quietly, the older Uchiha explored the unknown territory; using his own bottom lip to touch gingerly around Sasuke's supple upper lip. It felt wonderful. Never had he ever imagined that his brother's mouth would be so…_beautiful_.

Deep inside Itachi was happy that he would be the first to claim Sauske's lips, deep inside he was happy that he had finally embraced his little brother for the first time.

_To love without hurt…could it really happen…?_

Without further hesitation, Itachi lightly slipped his tongue inside Sasuke's wet cave, meeting tongues as he swirled at Sasuke's damp length. So warm; so loving; so…_right_.

Would it really be a sin if you fell in love with your younger brother…?

Ending the silent kiss, Itachi calmly smiled at the sleeping Sasuke beneath his gaze.

He looked so innocent, so vulnerable, so god damned _fuckable_.

No, he thought, holding himself back from yet again violating Sasuke, it can't be this way anymore.

Sure of his decision, Itachi put down Sasuke on the floor, being careful no to let his head hit the ground. He wasn't going to hurt Sasuke anymore. He was going to try and protect his little brother from himself.

How would it feel…to be loved by you, my beloved little brother? 

Resisting himself to show further affection by laying Sasuke's beaten body down on the sofa, Itachi stood up and made his way towards his room; leaving a half-naked Sasuke sprawled on the floor, cold and bleeding.

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…_

**OoOoOoO **

It was late at night, and it was a perfect time to sit down and watch a movie.

"Hey Gaara!", Naruto shouted, as he approached his boyfriend, who was laid back sitting T.V. on the living room couch.

Gaara subconsciously smiled to himself at the beautiful cheerfulness of his beloved boyfriend filling the room. The special reason why Gaara adored him so damn much; the kid always found a way to be happy, a reason to smile each and every time despite any things that might be putting him down. He was adorable and so darn irresistible.

"Yes, Naruto?", was Gaara's simple reply, pulling back short strands of burgundy hair behind his ear.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?", Naruto smiled, popping his head up beside Gaara's shoulder.

The copper-haired boy smiled, turning slightly to the right to lay a gentle kiss upon the blonde's luscious pink lips, "Of course, love."

"Awesome!", Naruto cheered, giving a last final smooch on Gaara's cheek as he approached the DVD player right next to the T.V. set, "Movie time!"

How utterly much Naruto adored Gaara. First time he met him he was overflowed with emotion at those brilliant red locks of hair, and those perfectly black eye-lined eyes. Not to mention, Gaara's beautiful sea-green eyes; a color that Naruto had never before encountered in someone's eye color. It was simply utterly unique and amazing.

But now…something inside of him died every time he forced himself to say a simple 'I love you' to Gaara. It didn't feel right all of a sudden. It didn't feel right to let his own boyfriend kiss him or touch him in ways that a partner would like to feel their lover. It was strange. He wasn't supposed to feel this way around Gaara.

Naruto loved him…right…?

He couldn't do anything else but to shrug it off every time the blonde came across this problem; there just was _no way_ in _hell_ he had totally fallen in _love_ with that Sasuke person all of a sudden…there was just _no way_.

Yet, he couldn't deny the fact that that sad-looking raven-haired boy always caught his eyes. His presence screamed out pain to him. As if the young teen was being tortured in some way emotionally. If Naruto remembered correctly, he always heard gossip that at Sasuke's school, the raven would get away from all the other guys at school. That he was pretty much the outcast of all his classes. Also that everyone made fun of him, and the only thing the guy did was draw in class; or scribble down small poetry lines in his journal. All in all, Sasuke was labeled as "emo". Whatever the hell that meant, Naruto thought to himself.

But that Sasuke person…it made Naruto's mind and body react in ways Gaara had never made him feel. It made him feel…strange; but he liked that "strange". The blonde wanted more of it.

He wanted it all over him. To be encrusted in that boy's strangeness. Yes, that's all Naruto wanted. Naruto wanted Sasuke. He wanted him so darn bad.

_Gaara…_

"So what movie are we watching?", Gaara suddenly asked, snapping Naruto out of his daydreaming thoughts.

_What could possibly in his mind…? He's been acting strange…_

"Oh, that!", Naruto immediately blurted out, running his hands through a random movie pile, "Uh, you wanna watch Memento Mori or uh…oh-! Here! What about Manic?"

_Acting very strange…_

"Manic's good", Gaara whispered, forcing a smile on his face.

"Cool! Coming right up!" the blonde smiled as he began slipping in the disk in the DVD player.

Gaara's emotionless stare sharpened at Naruto; he knew something was up. Naruto had been acting different ever since he came back from the library that morning. Something was definitely up, and the copper-haired boy didn't like it one bit.

He felt like giving the blonde a jab across the face, to see him bleed and suffer for treating him so differently lately. But Gaara held back, after all, it was wrong abusing your boyfriend…_or was it_?

"Alright, it's on. Want some popcorn?" Naruto asked, as he nervously tried to close the DVD box.

"Yes, okay", Gaara replied, observing the unusual clumsiness of his boyfriend's actions.

"Okay, awesome! I'll be right back!" Naruto shouted, rushing his way towards the kitchen, not noticing as he dropped the movie box on the floor.

_Something's really going on…_

Angry, the red-haired boy fisted his hands; letting his black-polished nails embed inside his fragile pale palms. Something was happening to Naruto that he didn't know about. Hell, it could be that Naruto is _cheating_ on him. The possibility hit his mind like a ton of bricks; he would _kill_ Naruto if he ever did. He would kill _himself_ if Naruto ever left him. If he ever dared to ever leave me, death would pay us a wonderful visit, Gaara thought to himself, an insane smile making its way to his pastel lips.

"Popcorn's ready!" Naruto shouted suddenly from across the room, "It's nice and buttery, just how you like them", the blonde smiled, handing Gaara a separate bag.

"Thanks, love", the copper-haired boy said, dropping his previous smile and replacing it with a cheery one.

"Movie time now", the blonde smiled, sitting down beside his boyfriend as he smashed "play" on the remote control.

Gaara smiled to himself as he noticed the movie begin to start, slyly he put the popcorn bag down beside him and slid his hand sensually in between Naruto's uncovered plump thighs, earning himself a quiet gasp.

"G-Gaara…?", Naruto whispered, closing his eyes to feel the burning sensation coming from between his legs.

"You like that?" Gaara whispered, his voice low and husky, as he slid his hand even further up Naruto's legs.

"Mmmm, Gaara…", the blonde whispered, taking Gaara's hand in his own, hastening the groping as he placed the pale hand right on top of his now-erected member.

"What do you want me to do…?", the copper-haired boy smiled, teasing Naruto as he gently rubbed at the tip.

"Ah…! Just…touch…", Naruto whispered, wincing his eyes to see Gaara's other hand begin to pull down on his green boxers.

Something inside of him, though, told him to stop those hands from going any further. Something inside of him didn't actually want this. In other words…he didn't want the _person_.

"Then touching it is…", Gaara smirked, tugging down at Naruto's boxers and slipping in a single hand.

"G-Gaara…s-stop…", the blonde whimpered, using his own butter-covered fingers to pull down the eager hands exploring his intimate area, "n-nevermind…"

Gaara's sea-green eyes widened at this, anger surfacing on his expression as he noticed just what Naruto was attempting to do. Naruto was pushing him away. Rejecting his touch. Rejecting his _love_.

"No", Gaara sharply hissed, pulling the pair of boxers down to Naruto ankles.

"Gaara…! Stop… Please…!", the blonde shrieked, trying to wiggle away from his locked-on spot

"Do you not _love_ me, Naruto?", Gaara grinned, staring deep into the two pairs of navy eyes before him, them being the perfect resemblance to the oceans, themselves.

"Gaara…I do…but…"

"But _WHAT_?", Gaara snapped, bringing his grip up to Naruto's slim neck, "Are you cheating on me?! Is that what it is?! Is that what it was all along?! WAS IT!?"

Naruto cringed as he stared in terror at Gaara's widened eyes, ever so violent, full of wrath and hate. Even a small glint of insanity was noticed as the blonde searched for the old Gaara he first met.

"I'm not…! I'm not cheating on you…!", Naruto shrieked, trying to pull down at Gaara's firm grip around his neck, "You've gotta understand, Gaara… I just don't w-want this r-right now…"

Gaara's stare softened at those words, and gently began to let go of the blonde's neck. The look in Naruto's eyes…did Naruto _fear_ him? Is that what it was? Fear?

"Augh!", the blonde choked, coughing several times when the he was released.

"I'm sorry…", the copper-haired boy whispered, trying to comfort Naruto by holding him in a gentle embrace, "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to, I swear…"

The blonde quickly nodded, letting Gaara take him in a warm cuddle.

In other words, it was the only option he had.

"I know you didn't…", Naruto wheezed, still holding his throat, "don't worry about it, yeah?"

He didn't used to treat me like this…it didn't used to be this way…this isn't the Gaara I knew anymore…who the hell is this? I doubt more and more this so called "love" we had, Gaara.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto…rejecting me that way?

Something's not right…

Was it that boy that was at the park? Is that what Naruto's hiding from me?

Is that it?

If he ever _dares_ to leave me, it will not remain unpaid. If he ever _dares_ as to _cheat_ on me, I'll _kill_ him. And I won't hesitate on killing his "lover" as well.

Naruto is _mine_.

My Property.

My Beloved.

Only Mine.

**xXx End of Gaara's POV xXx**

The room was cold from the open windows surrounding him.

Maybe hours had passed since he was conscious. He felt his head was still numb, and his torso was sweltering with an overwhelming amount of pain.

A sudden rush of wind danced between his legs, bringing him chills throughout his body. At this he knew he wasn't wearing any pants or boxers.

Sasuke tried to roll over on his back, but the pain seemed to be too much since his sides burned when he tried to do so. Then it came back to him; Itachi had just finished beating him not very long ago. If only a few hours ago.

All the bruises were fresh, and they were beginning to take effect on his body. Not to mention; the razor-sharp pain that was still present in his rear. He winced his eyes in hurt, letting out a few tears at the misery he was stuck in.

_Naruto…I have to get to Naruto…_

Using as much strength he had left, he rolled over on his back and prepared both his legs in order to stand up. Everything stung, but he ignored it as best he could with the image of Naruto's exquisite face in his mind.

_It's all for you Naruto…_

With a last tug at his capabilities, he managed to stand up on his own to feet. Smiling to himself at his victory, he slipped on his pair of boxers that were left forgotten on the floor. Trying his best not to strain himself to much as he bent down to pick them up. Satisfied with that, he then picked up his pairs of shorts and quickly slipped them on, ignoring the scorching pain emitting from his anus when he picked up his legs to place them inside the pants.

Slowly and cautiously, he made his way towards the front door, making sure to let his frontal locks of hair cover his right jaw completely. As he unlocked the door, he looked down the hallway, staring at the open door leading to Itachi's room. His eyes quickly turned away, not wanting to remember the terrible pain his brother had caused him earlier.

All I have ever wanted from him…all I have ever really wanted…was to be loved…to be loved by my only family…my brother. Was it really…to much to ask? 

Wiping away a few tears slipping from his eyes, Sasuke quietly opened the front door, rushing out into the night. Barefoot, and oblivious of what was to be of him from then on.

Little did he know, that a certain someone was watching his every move from the kitchen; silently and quietly in the winds of that hellish night.

_Leaving to see someone…?_

**OoOoOoO **

To fight the urge to go after him, to close that door and lock it, to place his figure in my arms, and hold him in an infinite embrace…encrusted by the many small phrases of love that I hold so hidden from him…to say sorry for what I've done.

Yet, I don't.

I will never allow myself to feel for him.

He is nothing but a toy; a mere play thing…right? A carbon replacement for my beloved Kisame; yet, it hurts to see him leave…without a goodbye.

**xXx End of Itachi's POV xXx**

He had reached the apartment and had dodged all the nearby passer-byers.

He was right in front of Naruto's door. All he had to do know was knock on it, and if he did he would be able to see that cherished face once again.

Alone; without Gaara.

Sasuke's stomach tingled at this. Before knocking on the apartment door, Sasuke made sure to have his black locks of hair cover his jaw; for he was afraid of Naruto noticing the bruise marks he had come with.

_Naruto…could this really be happening?_

With a final last breath, Sasuke quietly knocked on the door, his cheeks already beginning to flush rather madly. He heard silent footsteps from behind the door, and his heart jumped; finally, the door was unlocked and there he was, Naruto's face staring right into Sasuke's on pallid one, a smile displayed across his rosy lips.

"Sasuke, so you really did come…" Naruto whispered, widening the door so Sasuke could make his way in, "Come in."

_Naruto…_

With a last smile of his own, Sasuke stepped inside, greeted by the fragile aroma of ambrosia.

**OoOoOoO**

**Well there it is! Chapter 6! XD Hm, I was gonna put in the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke, but I figured the chapter was already too long, so I ended it there. :D Hope you guys don't mind. And byt-the next chapter is a big part of the storyline so I hope you guys stick around for it. :) Feedback and reviews make me UBER happy:D**


	7. The Unfortunate

**Author's Notes:** Omg! Sorry for taking so damn long to update. :( I was busy with end of the school year stuff and all that jazz. T-T But there's no time like the present! Anyway here's chapter 7, my lovely people. :D 

Oh! And before I begin, I just wanna **DEEPLY** thank all of my reviewers and all of my faithful readers, you guys are so awesome. :) I am _**VERY**_ surprised at how many people actually read this. xD And I'm very proud of it too. :) Thank you all so very much. :3

Please, enjoy. :D

_**Disclaimer.**_

**OoOoOoO**

A flush of worry smacked him right across the face when he slipped his small being inside the warm apartment.

He was hurt, and he was bruised. Was he really stupid enough to think that Naruto wouldn't notice the large gallery of bruises displaying throughout his body?

He let out a quiet gasped when Naruto made his way towards the light switch.

If he turned on that light, his life was over.

"It's a little dark in here don't you think?", Naruto asked, answering his own question as he hooked his forefinger on the switch.

_No…!_

"Naruto! It's-it's fine…leave it off-I um…", Sasuke turned red from confusion, and not to mention, his stuttering was making Naruto really suspect something as he raised up a golden eyebrow, "My eyes…they're sensitive…! Yes that's it! My doctor told me a few days ago…"

Naruto doubtfully unhooked his finger from the switch and left the darkness of the room to mend upon both his and Sasuke's figures.

"You're eyes are sensitive…?", Naruto winced, trying his best not to trip on anything as he approached Sasuke's night-covered silhouette.

The raven swallowed hard; it wasn't like him to lie, but this was crucial. He couldn't let Naruto see the swelling bruise on his jaw; not only that, but also all the mounding wounds displayed across his arms and legs.

"Yes…the lights at night hurt my vision…", Sasuke whispered, making up his words as they came, "My brother has it too. It runs throughout the family, don't worry about it."

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion at the statement, "Well uh, if you really want the light off then…okay."

The young Uchiha smiled to himself, eyeing Naruto's figure as it sat itself down on the king-sized bed in front of him.

Even though Sasuke couldn't see Naruto's face, he could still tell by his unique shadow that the figure sitting down on the bed truly was his Naruto.

Those curvaceous hips that swayed back and forth when he walked, the shine of his golden hair glistening silently under the pale moonlight, and the marks of what seemed to be whiskers on his cute cheeks. It gave it all away.

Naruto was beautiful. It was almost frustrating knowing that someone could be so damn flawless.

_Naruto…my beautiful Naruto…_

Then suddenly, before Sasuke could think up more of his lustful thoughts, a confused voice interrupted his concentration.

"Sasuke…you're probably wondering why I wanted you here, and, well, it's very important. I've been meaning to tell you this ever since I was talking to you at the library", the blonde continued, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

Sasuke's heart jumped a whole meter at those words, and a smile couldn't help but to tug at the edges of his mouth. He felt his throat tingle with anticipation at what Naruto had to say, and his mind exploded with the many predictions of what the love of his life had in store for him.

Could this really be it?

Was Naruto about to confess his love to him?

Was Sasuke finally going to be able to hold Naruto in his arms like he always wished he could?

'I really like you', 'I love you', or even 'I need you' would be enough to send the blushing Uchiha into Happy Land, and it would also be enough to send him falling on the ground with an implausible amount of happiness erupting in his heart.

Sasuke prepared himself for the best, holding his hopes up high like he had never done before. In less than a second he prepared himself for Naruto's luscious figure to dig itself in his own embrace, and he even had his lips pursed slightly to await an upcoming kiss.

He was excited.

Sasuke was, well, he was desperate; _extremely _desperate.

The raven watched hungrily at the two pairs of lips located but 3 feet away from him, tracing every single movement they made with intense hope, he didn't even care about the pain emitting from his rear anymore as he sat down on the wooden chair behind him.

This was it.

_Say it…just say it…Naruto…_

"It's about Gaara."

"…"

Sasuke's world plummeted hard into the ground as he replayed those 3 heartbreaking words emitting from the blonde's mouth.

Those 3 words…

Who could've known such a small phrase could send someone into the deepest depths of misery and depression?

The raven forced an inaudible "oh" at the statement, forcing tears behind his eyes as he looked down to his feet, completely shunned and embarrassed at what he thought the beauty in front of him would say to him.

Who was he to think that such a gorgeous boy would love such a repulsive creature such as he?

Who was he to even dare dream of happiness?

His life was always hell, and it simply just would not change magically now. Not now, not ever.

Naruto, the boy he had been living for all these year, would never, ever, not even if he was the last creature on earth, love him.

Happiness was simply not something that would happen to Sasuke. Ever.

"I'm worried about him, y'know. He's been acting weird, and it's pretty much scaring the crap out of me lately," Naruto continued, completely oblivious of the deprivation Sasuke was going through at the moment, "He always thinks I'm cheating on him, and it's getting on my nerves like, whoa."

The raven just sat there, still shocked and immobilized from the earlier event. His eyes were wide, and his fists were clenched in a tight fist of rage. He felt his blood going into a frenzy in his brain; he was angry. He was enraged at Gaara. Hell, he couldn't even deny that he was mad at Naruto himself.

_How could he just act…like if it's nothing? How could he…_

"Anyways, I mean, I love Gaara. I love him more than anything in this friggin' world," Naruto continued, totally clueless to the fact that his very words were fuming the raven in front of him to no end, those words, every single one of those disgracing words, each was a knife stabbing and mangling at Sasuke's heart, "but, I dunno. I don't really know if he's still like he used to be. He acts different now. He acts…crazy."

The Uchiha quickly swallowed his anger to his stomach, knowing that by now, the blonde was expecting a reply, "Then…tell him how you feel. Tell him how his personality is making you feel. He'll understand…I'm sure of it…"Sasuke whispered, forcing those hurtful words out of his vocal cords, knowing that every single syllable of that suggestion was scarring his very soul, not only that, but his very _being_.

A single tear rolled its way down his pale cheek.

Sasuke's mind erupted in rage, cursing himself silently for his weakness. He was a man. Men don't cry.

_Real_ men keep everything to themselves.

In the safety of the darkness surrounding the room, Sasuke let out a couple more tears in regret; each one burning a wet trail on his cold stale cheeks.

This was hurting. Everything was hurting. _He_ was hurting.

Hurt…is that all he will ever be granted?

Hurt and Pain?

"Hey, you're right Sasuke! Thanks so much! It means a lot", the blonde replied cheerfully, a large toothy smile making it's way to his lips, "You're such a great friend."

Friend.

Sasuke replayed that word an infinite amount of times in his head, a sharp ghastly stab of pain penetrating his pride every time he did so. Naruto could never imagine how much he was tearing him apart with his own words.

His entire world was ripped in half, and Naruto hadn't even tried.

All the blonde wanted was advice. Yet, Sasuke took it ever so personally that he let those innocent words infuriate him and depress him to no end.

Pathetic.

He was truly pathetic. Itachi was right. Sasuke was nothing but a waste of space in this universe.

"You're…welcome, Naruto", Sasuke cracked, his voice beginning to break down into a shrieking weep.

Naruto noticed the change in the raven's voice, and immediately approached the boy; worry displaying across his angelic face, "You alright there, Sasuke?"

"Don't touch me. I'm fine." Sasuke snapped back, shoving his shoulder away from Naruto's warm hand.

That warmth…why was it do hard for Sasuke to pull back from it?

It was as if Naruto had this spell on him. A spell that disallowed Sasuke to forget about his goddamned perfect face, a spell in which he was alone to grieve upon.

He loved that blonde so much it almost seemed like a sin. Sasuke had treasured Naruto so much it was almost impossible to keep inside; yet, he had managed to do so for 8 years of his wretched life.

He just loved him more than he had intended to, and it was impossible not loving him. It was _Forbidden_ not to.

"Sasuke…?", Naruto whispered, coming even more dangerously close to the raven.

Sasuke's heart was literally pounding outside his chest by now, sweat dripped from the side of his face, and tears spilled uncontrollably from his onyx eyes. He could feel Naruto's warm alluring breath slapping at his cheek. It was _agonizing_, yet it felt right at the same time.

"Say something, baka! You're acting like a little girl! Jeez, you could be such a puss at times! Maybe that's why people at school don't like you!", Naruto shouted, annoyed by the fact that he thought the raven was ignoring everything he was saying. But little did he know, that those meant-to-be-playful-words would send the weeping Uchiha to his final limit.

It enraged Sasuke that Naruto had absolutely no idea how much he meant to him, it angered him to know end knowing that Naruto teased him in ways he thought were on purpose.

It was _unfair._

"A little girl, huh?! Well maybe I have a **reason** to!" Sasuke screamed, standing up from the chair and literally yelling in Naruto's face, "Maybe if you're fucked against your own will by your own brother every night you get a little "strange", don't you think?! You have _**NO IDEA **_what pain really is! You have no _**fucking **_idea how it feels to suffer every _single_ minute of your life! You walk around with your "perfection" everywhere you go and you're praised for it…! Even _loved_ for it…!", Sasuke continued, tears now erupting from his reddened eyes uncontrollably, "Maybe you should stop being so _goddamned _perfect for once and look around you! You have everything you have _ever_ wanted Naruto…! I have nothing but a fucking _insane_ brother screwing me every single day of my worthless existence!"

Sasuke realized that he was screaming from the top of his lungs when he noticed the horrified expression on Naruto's face, outlined by the insipid lighting from the nearby window.

His legs went numb and he fell on his knees, regretting every single word he had shrieked in Naruto's face. He had said too much… he had said what was most private and embarrassing to him; he had admitted right there and then that he was raped by Itachi, his own brother, and he had also admitted his love for Naruto.

"Sasuke…", the blonde whispered, deeply shocked and at the same time touched by Sasuke's words, "I…didn't know…you liked me…"

The raven quietly scoffed with what was left of his sanity, "_Liked? _I _**loved**_ you…", tears spilled from out of his closed eyes, his own heart rate increasing by the second, "You Naruto…you mean Everything to me…and I'm sorry…", Sasuke whispered, his voice cracking into quiet rasps as he clutched at the rug beneath him.

Naruto smiled gently to himself, not believing the words that were coming out of the Uchiha's mouth, but his smile quickly turned into a frown when he retraced the painful confession of Sasuke being raped by his own brother.

Slowly, the blonde leaned down to the raven's level and took him into a tight embrace, holding the shaking boy like if it were his lifeline.

His hug…it felt so right. So comforting, sweet, and loving. Sasuke quickly wrapped his own arms around Naruto's slim waist, inhaling the ambrosia scent hindering from Naruto's tender neck as much as he could.

He was holding him. He was _finally_ holding him.

"I'm here for you…I'll always be here for you", the blonde whispered, his sweet voice dancing inside the raven's ears as he held the cold figure closer to himself, "we'll get through this together. I _**swear**_."

_Naruto…_

**OoOoOoO **

The sun itched at his skin and he was restless.

Sasuke hadn't been back since this evening; not that he was worried, of course, but he was curious as to where his little brother could be. Especially if it entertained him much to the extent that he would dare to spend the longest time there.

Where could he have gone? 

Itachi's predictions were soon interrupted, though, when he heard a loud knock coming from the front door. Slightly annoyed, he threw his legs out of bed and quickly slipped on a pair of boxers from his left drawer.

_So Sasuke decided to come back now?_

Slowly, he quietly made his way to the door and unlocked it, only not to be greeted by Sasuke, but Kisame himself.

Itachi's heart suddenly jumped, deeply elated by the wonderful visit from his boyfriend. He hadn't seen him in a couple of days now, and he had grown impatient. He had missed Kisame's rough violent embraces, and he had missed that beautiful blue skin of his. Hell, he missed Kisame's hardcore sex.

"Yo", the larger figure smiled, handing Itachi a single yellow rose, "Missed you."

"I missed you more, darling", the long-haired beauty smiled, taking the rose and inviting Kisame in as he opened the door wide enough for him to enter without restrictions, "Why a yellow rose this time, love?"

Kisame chuckled quietly to himself, locking the door behind him, "You'll soon find out."

The blue-skinned man quietly watched as Itachi purposely swayed his hips in a seductive way as he made his way towards a nearby flower vase; clearly, this was Itachi's way of giving away an invitation.

"Desperate, are we?", Kisame smirked, approaching the smaller man and locking him in a firm embrace.

"Very", Itachi whispered, slipping the flower inside the vase and concentrating on Kisame's sea-like scent, "So many things have been happening lately. I've missed you so much."

"I could tell", Kisame whispered, tugging down at Itachi boxers, "take it off for me, would you?"

Grinning to himself, Itachi twirled around to face the face he thought was "the most beautiful thing of all", and pushed Kisame down onto the cushioned chair behind him.

"Strip tease, is it?", the tall man whispered, feeding his hungry gaze on Itachi's luscious feminine figure standing in front of him.

"If you wouldn't mind, loves", the Uchiha smirked, hooking both his thumbs on either side of his boxers and slipping them down at a torturing slow pace.

Knowing his beloved boyfriend, Itachi added in some bonus moments when he girlishly circled his hips in a way that seemed extremely suggestive; making sure that every sway revealed a bit more of his nether area.

With an inaudible giggle, Itachi twirled around, and bent down as he pulled down at his boxers; revealing a tight hairless ass in front of Kisame's horny expression.

Feeling warm breaths whipping at his sensitive skin, Itachi quietly moaned, his skin now desperate for Kisame's touch. He wanted Kisame. He needed Kisame. He hungered for Kisame.

He simple _loved_ Kisame.

"You little whore", the blue-skinned man smirked, standing up and slamming his clothed hard-rock erection on Itachi's rear, earning himself a quiet gasp from the Uchiha's thin mouth, "What do you want me to do, Itachi?", he teased further, grinding his member violently at the younger man's ass.

"Mmm…! F-fuck me, Kisame…Take me…", Itachi moaned, his whispers nothing but lustful breaths, "Hard."

Kisame couldn't help but to chuckle at the ultimate control he had over "The All Powerful Uchiha", bending down in front of him, legs spread, and body offered.

"As you wish."

With a large smirk on his cobalt lips, Kisame didn't hesitate further to live up to Itachi's request, and he quickly pulled down his pants and boxers; Him being just as desperate as well.

Without warning, Kisame slammed inside Itachi's tight, virgin-like entrance. Clearly, it hadn't been stretched by anyone else while he was gone; which was good, to an extent. He smiled when he heard a loud painful shriek emitting from the younger man's throat; clearly, Kisame had made it painful for him, just like the both of them liked it.

He hurried his penetrations further, bringing his rough blue hands on either side of Itachi's hips; slamming the Uchiha's waist further into him, feeling the inner core of Itachi's sweltering canal as he pulled down on Itachi's long pony-tail.

"Scream for me, bitch", Kisame whispered huskily, deepening every thrust he gifted Itachi's burning entrance with.

The younger man quickly obeyed, letting out a long painful moan from deep his throat; letting every single bit of his lust escape with his yearning howl. How he loved Kisame.

He loved the monster-looking man so much it almost hurt him in the deepest ways, emotionally, not to mention, physically as well. But something was always missing. When Itachi recalled, never in his 4-year relationship with Kisame had he heard Kisame explain to him in detal how much he actually meant to him. Hell, the man never even kept up a long conversation with him. Everything just ended up in hot sweltering sex, but that was all.

Suddenly, a loud horny moan was heard from Itachi's deep voice as he felt Kisame's sudden eruption stream inside his twitching canal. It felt so nice, so right, and so goddamned _good_.

"K-Kisame…", the younger man moaned, his voice cracky from his sexual tension, "F-faster…"

Obeying the younger of the two, Kisame quickened his speed, letting out a string of "Itachis'" dance from out of his mouth; arousing the younger man even more as he grinded his hips deeper into the larger man's 9-inched member.

Oh, yes, Kisame was big. Not only that, but he was _thick_. To Itachi, it almost felt like an oversized sausage being shoved up his ass in the most violent possible way. Yet, Itachi loved it. He cherished every single moment of it close to his heart. Fruity it may sound, but as "fruity" as it might be, it was quite true nevertheless.

"K-Kisame…I love you, I l-love you so much…", the lustful Uchiha stuttered, pearls of sweat making their way down his hot thighs, "I need you…Kisame…"

The larger man just continued his violent pattern, almost oblivious of what Itachi was saying…all that mattered to him was that he was screwing Itachi; nothing else mattered.

"Love" didn't matter.

"I know that", Kisame smiled, pounding harder into the younger man's swelling prostate.

"Let's…go f-far away…together…", the Uchiha whispered, wincing his right eye when he felt fluids spill from between his legs, making him feel sticky and sweaty at the same time, "Yes…?"

Kisame smirked, resisting himself from rolling his eyes as well, "What about Sasuke?"

"Mmm…! Ah… S-sasuke…? Hn…I'll throw him in a foster home…he won't stop us. I need you, Kisame. I love you…I love you so much", Itachi whispered, deep emotional love surfacing on his every word.

"Haha…", was the mocking reply emitting from Kisame's lips, rocking Itachi's hips further into his own member.

Several minutes later, both bodies collapse on the marbled floor, Itachi's hair cascading down on the floor as it formed a beautiful raven river. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold, but Kisame seemed to pay no attention to it. He didn't need Itachi's beauty. As long as he had an ass and a penis, it was all good.

"Kisame…that was amazing, darling", Itachi cooed, slithering his body on top of the larger man beneath him, tracing the rough blue lips with his own pinkish ones, "I love you…"

To no surprise, Kisame did not respond. He just laid there, a deceitful grin spread proudly across his face. It was funny…it was funny how Itachi felt for him.

_He's so pathetic…just like his little brother…_

With a loving smile displayed across Itachi's lips, he gently curled his fingers into Kisame's indigo strands of hair, whispering lovely little nothings into Kisame's ear, using his other hand to massage gently at his lover's shoulder blade, "I love you so much…oh, so very much."

"Itachi…"

"Yes, love?"

"I have something to tell you. It might interest you, I believe", Kisame whispered, bringing his mouth close to the younger man's ear.

Itachi felt a swirl of butterflies inside his stomach, was Kisame finally going to tell him how much he loved him?

"Remember when I gave you that yellow rose?", the blue-skinned man continued, his voice low and seductive.

"Yes…I do."

"Do you know what a single yellow rose stands for?", Kisame questioned, raising an eyebrow quite slyly.

"Um…no, I don't believe I do", Itachi replied, using his sharp tongue to trace along Kisame's jaw line.

"It means that the person that gave it to you is sick and tired of the person he is gifting it to", Kisame answered, his voice quite passive.

Itachi's eyes widened at the comment. No…it couldn't be that way…

Kisame was only playing around…right?

"Kisame…as if you would ever do that, love…", the Uchiha whispered, forcing himself to let out a quiet chuckle, despite the confusion that was already flooding at his head.

Without remorse, Kisame grunted; not just any _normal_ grunt, it was an _annoyed_ type of grunt. The effect of that grunt towards Itachi scarred his very being.

This just couldn't be happening.

"What does that mean…?", the younger man questioned, his voice tiny and full of deep worry.

"It means I'm leaving you."

Those words weren't real…they _couldn't_ be real. This wasn't happening. It was all in his head. Yes, Itachi was dreaming. Kisame did not just say he was leaving him… No way. Kisame would never do that to him. Kisame _loved_ him. It was just a dream…

Yes, a dream.

Nothing more but a dream.

"Don't play around with those things, Kisame…they're quite serious", Itachi tried to coo, holding his lover's figure close to his own as he forced a fake smile upon his shaking lips.

"Are you growing deaf, Itachi?", Kisame smiled, his voice distant and unemotional. As if the words emitting from his mouth meant absolutely nothing to him.

Sharp tears started welling up at the ends of the Uchiha's eyes, there was just no way that Kisame was leaving him now. _Especiall_y now, since today was their 4 year anniversary.

He quickly held Kisame tighter; closer to himself, possessing the larger man's body, claiming it as only his own.

Hoping his lover was truly just joking around, Itachi sealed Kisame's lips in a tender kiss, trying his best to lie upon as much emotion as he could into just that one moment; hoping with all his heart that Kisame would accept.

But to his dismay, the blue-skinned man pulled away, his expression clearly annoyed, "Is it really so hard to believe, Itachi? How many time do I have to repeat myself; I don't need you anymore. I don't need your slutty lips anymore. Really, I've had enough, _love_.", a sharp tone of sarcasm was heard on that very last word.

_No…! No! __He can't leave me! No…he can't…_

His heart was torn in half, and his world came plummeting down. The Love of His Life Was…_leaving_ him. Everything seemed to blur and disappear into the confused distance of his crimson eyes. His Happiness, that he worked so very hard for, was slipping away from his grip, and there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do about it.

Absolutely _Nothing._

Is this what Sasuke went through every single day of his life?

Is this how it felt to be thrown away by the one you truly love and care for?

Was this it?

**OoOoOoO**

**Omg yes! The pain the pain the pain!! XD Both Uchiha's suffering, pretty messed up, eh? XD I always thought Itachi should get some karma for everything he has done to Sasuke, so I decided to hurt him in the worst way possible. ****XD ahaha yay me! ****Lol Await chapter 8 real soon. :D Reviews and feedback make my heart flutter into the many stages of happiness! So please,gimme some cool comments. :) Thanks much. Regards.**


	8. Spiel Mit Mir

**Author's Notes:** Update! Yay! xD hehe Ne'ways, yeah, sorry for taking so long to update this. (Again.) But nevertheless, there's no time like the present:) Thanks for all the feedback I got for chapter 7. x3 That was uber sweet of all of you. :3

Hm, well, I wanna thank all of my reviewers! You guys kick butt:D Anyways, thought I should mention, I was listening to "The Chairman's Waltz" from Memoirs of a Geisha when I was writing this, so maybe that's why this chapter might seem uber sad. xD But, eh, what the heck, I know you guys could handle it. ;) Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer.**_

**OoOoOoO**

He found himself practically embedded into that beautiful blue skin.

He couldn't let Kisame go; he wouldn't. This was all just a joke, after all, right? Of course Kisame wasn't going to leave him. His Love would never _ever_ leave him. He had promised that a long time ago…

"Kisame, dear, stop playing around. After all-" Itachi whispered, trying his absolute best to hold back his brimming tears, "we just-"

"Had sex?" Kisame interrupted, breaking into a deceitful laugh, "You think I ever felt anything for you, Itachi? You really are pathetic."

With that said, Kisame forced himself out of Itachi's loving embrace, pushing the younger man to the ground with a rather cruel chuckle following right after. Heaven's couldn't imagine the grief in Itachi's face when he felt that leisure pain on his back from the impact Kisame had shoved him with.

Tears spilled from out of his eyes, and his heart was now severed into two pieces. He had never felt so much pain in his life. Hell, he had _never_ felt pain anywhere throughout his entire existence. No regret. No mercy. No pain.

The only love he held inside his stone-cold heart was for Kisame, and now, even that was being torn away from him.

What had he done to deserve this?

"The only reason I had put up with you all of these years, was merely because you were a good fuck once in a while", Kisame continued, pulling up his pants and smirking down at the blank expression on Itachi's face, "But I never _loved_ you, darling."

Traumatized even more, a river of tears didn't hesitate from pouring out his crimson eyes. This was just too much to take in, far too much.

"K-Kisame…?", Itachi managed to croak, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"What?", the older man snapped back, pulling down his shirt to fit his buff figure.

"I…", Itachi whispered, his voice almost nothing, "l-love you…"

Those three words were ever filled with intense hope and love, decorated with the Uchiha's yearning tears. The sight would bring back any man into his arms again, but Kisame was different. Cold he was. He ignored him, and replied only with a mocking laugh.

"W-why…? Why do you do this, Kisame?" Itachi croaked again, staring with diluted scarlet eyes at Kisame's passive expression, "Why…?!"

"Why?" Kisame scoffed, kneeling down in front of Itachi's thrown figure, "Because I feel like it, bitch"

His eyes were dead now. God could not even dare describe the misery Itachi was going through. Those harsh words that were barked in his face like if they were nothing…those horrible remarks Kisame made to him, and the way Kisame had torn his heart out his chest and stomped on it without remorse.

He felt nothing anymore, only thrown and cornered with an overwhelming amount of pain and grief. His pride was broken and his body was used.

Most importantly, his love was refused and shoved back into his chest in the harshest of ways.

"Please…" Itachi begged again, hope now rendered and corrupted in his heart, "don't leave me…I-I need you…"

With his spilling tears, and tangled hair, he threw himself at Kisame's legs. Embracing them as if they were his lifeline. Despite the stiffness of Kisame's movements, he held on to them even the more close, weeping into them and whispering lovely little nothings into his knees.

"Why would I want to stay?", Kisame whispered, looking down at Itachi as if he were a lost puppy, displaying one of his callous grins across his lips.

"You promised…you p-promised you would…you promised…", Itachi croaked, his words slurring with his tears and gloom.

This was getting annoying. _Too_ annoying for the matter. Did he not get it yet in his pretty little head that he was no longer loved?

"You think I ever gave a flying shit about you?!" the blue-skinned man shouted, desperately trying to shove his legs away from the trembling figure beneath him, "Is it so hard for you to understand that I'm sick and tired of fucking the same thing?!"

Those words were fake. Of course they were. They _had_ to be. This was all a joke. It wasn't real. It couldn't be.

"I'll do anything…Kisame", Itachi whispered, a nonexistent smile pressing across his lips as he held on even tighter to the larger man's legs, "Anything for you…don't l-leave me…"

"Oh don't be sad, _love_. I'm sure there are plenty of other men out there who would love to fuck that pretty little ass of yours", Kisame chuckled, tugging one of his legs away from Itachi's weakening grip, "Or you know what? You still have your little brother. You could go ahead and screw him all you want. You sick little _butterfly_."

Butterfly.

The nickname that Kisame had placed upon Itachi when they had first met; how Itachi treasured that pet name. Yet, now, it might be the last time he would ever hear it. The last time he would ever hear anything from his Beloved.

"Farewell, Itachi, my love", Kisame laughed tauntingly, running his hand through the Uchiha's tangled charcoal strands of hair one last time before shoving his other leg away from Itachi with brute strength.

With a final wave of his hand, he rushed towards the door and slammed it shut, almost breaking down the house.

"KISAME! COME BACK! PLEASE!" Itachi squeaked, his throat constricted from the massive amount of grief vibrating throughout his body, his essence, "K-kisame…"

Broken and torn, the Uchiha clutched his knees close to his chest, curling himself into a trembling ball; tears encrusting his face, scarring trails throughout his chest.

He'd left him. And now, he had Nothing.

Nothing at all, but a large orb of nothingness beating slowly in his chest.

He could only think of a certain someone afterwards. The only person who could possibly understand how all of this felt.

_Sasuke…_

**OoOoOoO **

He had spent the night with the blonde, and his cheerful laughter had awoken him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto whispered rather loudly in Sasuke's ear, "It's 2 in the afternoon! You should wake now."

Sasuke leisurely lifted the lid of his right eye, only to spot the marvelous beauty of Naruto right in front of him. His breath was taken away the moment he stared right into the glorious blue orbs gazing at his sleeping figure. Was Naruto actually checking him out while he was sleeping?

"2 already…?", Sasuke whispered, rubbing his forehead as he sat up on the mat he was sleeping on.

"Yup. Gaara's gonna be here really soon, so yeah…", the blonde trailed off, standing up and looking out the window located near his bed, "I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't come though."

This sparked the raven a bit more, and he couldn't help but to let a smile tug at his lips, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I just don't feel like confronting him just yet."

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to…after all, you do love him and all", Sasuke whispered, dropping his smile and lowering his head.

Naruto noticed the sudden sadness in his voice and decided to immediately try and cheer him up again. After all, it was his specialty.

"Enough about me", he continued, sitting next to Sasuke on the mat, "Don't think I forgot about yesterday. Listen, that thing with your brother, remember what I told you. You need to talk to him, and if things get out of hand, don't hesitate to call the police. What he's doing to you…isn't right."

"But I can't do that…", the raven whispered, lowering his head once again, "he's my brother…I can't do that to him."

"But he could do that to you!?", Naruto shouted, almost slapping Sasuke on the head for saying something so utterly stupid, "You've gotta learn how to stand up for yourself! You can't let people push you around like that…y'know. I know…how that feels."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at that comment. What did Naruto mean by that?

"Anyways", the blonde continued, brushing away his comment with a sway of his hand, "Remember what we talked about."

The raven quickly nodded, turning to look at the saddened expression on Naruto's face. Why was he acting like that? It hurt him seeing his once exuberant cheerful angel sadden that way. It didn't quite fit him.

"Naruto…?"

"It's nothing."

With a small smile, Sasuke took the moment to once again bring Naruto into his arms. It felt so right yet again, having his lean figure pressed upon his chest, and his beautiful welcoming warmth shared throughout his own body. Gingerly, he ran his pale fingers into Naruto's silky yellow hair. Not a single tangle present in it.

He could hear his controlled breathing on his chest, and he could feel arms wrapping themselves on his waist.

Naruto was holding him. Naruto was actually _accepting_ him.

"I'll find a way, I promise", the blonde whispered into Sasuke's ear, his voice just barely audible.

This made the raven's eyes shoot wide open in lovely surprise. What did he mean by 'he would find a way'?

He held him tighter anyway, it didn't matter, and all that mattered was their bond. Their embrace. Their warmth. Their care. Their…love?

"You should go now, teme", Naruto smiled, lifting himself from the embrace and rubbing his head in embarrassment, "Don't want Gaara to see you here, he'd lose it."

"Um…okay", Sasuke replied almost a decade later, not very conscious of what he was saying; his eyes were still in the daze of their not-so-long-ago hug, not to mention, the clear blush surfacing on his cheeks wasn't helping him at all, "When can I see you again?"

Naruto blushed. Was that like…a date? And the way he said it… No, he couldn't, he couldn't fall for Sasuke. That would be like cheating on Gaara, right? He couldn't do that. Not ever.

Yet, he couldn't deny to himself that he felt something for the raven ever since he saw him at the park that faithful day, and to top it all off, Sasuke liked him. He had admitted it just yesterday. He wanted Sasuke. He really did. But Gaara…he couldn't leave Gaara.

After all those suicide threats Gaara had thrown at him, he just couldn't leave him. No matter how much he wanted to.

_Sasuke…_

"Um, maybe tomorrow," Naruto whispered, tearing his yearning gaze away from Sasuke's gorgeous obsidian eyes, "Meet me near the ice-cream parlor, I'll be there. After all, Gaara's working tomorrow. Besides, school's not 'til 2 weeks."

Sasuke smiled and nodded calmly, "Okay, I' be there. And…Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"If all goes well with my brother…could he come?" Sasuke asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Huh? Whaddya mean? The guy could kill us y'know!" Naruto shouted, almost completely thrown back at such a dangerous offer, "I don't think I could look straight into the eyes of the man that did all those horrible things to you. How could you even say that?! You're supposed to detest him for what he's done to you!"

The raven's eyes widened a bit surprised even at himself for thinking that a monster such as Itachi would even hear him out when he confronted him. Let alone, eat ice-cream with him and meet Naruto without going insane in public.

"You're right…" Sasuke quickly replied after imaging in his mind how Itachi would react towards Naruto.

"Yeah, well, anyways, good luck with him. And don't forget to call the flippin' police if he tries anything again. You have got to promise me that, okay?" the blonde said, his voice firm and serious, "I don't want you to get hurt…"

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile gleefully at how much Naruto cared about his being. No one ever _did_ care.

"I promise."

"Good", Naruto sighed, standing up and helping Sasuke to his feet, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow", Sasuke repeated, still in complete daze of everything the blonde had just said to him.

Then, in a moment's flash, he felt two warm pairs of lips kissing down at his cheek. Sasuke almost peed in his pants when he noticed it was Naruto himself. This _so_ couldn't be happening.

Naruto…kissing _him_?

Then as soon as it had happened, it disappeared; leaving a reddening Uchiha standing like an idiot who'd just seen a ghost in the middle of the room. He had never felt something like this before. He'd never been kissed, or so he thought, oblivious of the kiss Itachi had given him when he had passed out.

"Haha. You look adorable", the blonde smiled, patting Sasuke on the shoulder tenderly, "cya soon, yeah?"

"Y-yeah…" Sasuke finally replied, still in la-la land as he made his way towards the door, almost tripping over his own two feet.

"Be careful there, teme!" Naruto happily warned, opening the apartment door for Sasuke, "I'll miss you, take care! Don't forget about tomorrow!" he shouted from across the apartment building as Sasuke made his way down the steps, still in Cloud 9 from what just had happened.

_Naruto…_

That was, by far, the best moment of his entire life.

**OoOoOoO**

Had that just happened?

That moment of complete and utter happiness?

I never knew how such feeling felt, yet now, it all seems so clear to me…

8 years of stalking him, 8 years of shame, and now I am here. I could only thank God for this Miracle.

Naruto, my beautiful Naruto.

**xXx End of Sasuke's PoV xXx**

It was 2:30pm now, according to his watch. Itachi was more than likely home by now from wherever he might have gone.

Nothing about going home excited him. Not even the many advice that Naruto had given him to straighten things out with his brother had given him enough courage to actually just go up to Itachi like that and confront him.

Most likely, if he did that, Itachi would more than likely kill him without hesitation.

But then again, Sasuke couldn't let this go on. This had to end. It just _had_ to. Even if it meant going through the worst possible beatings his sadistic brother could come up with. Not that he was already beaten, and bruised to no limit, but still, he didn't want to feel that horrific pain again.

He was now in front of his home's door. That is, if you even called it a home. This house…this _house_ was not a "home". It was a free ticket towards Hell.

With a final sigh, Sasuke knocked on the door; figuring out in his mind what he would tell Itachi, and most importantly, having Naruto's face in mind after every single word that came out of his mouth.

But no answer.

He knocked again.

No reply.

He tried knocking as loud as he could with his knuckles, just enough not to fracture his bones.

But, still, no answer.

He gave up on the formal meeting he had in mind, and just got out his keys and slammed them inside the knob, twisting the door open.

He couldn't believe the sight before him after he locked the door. It was something that made his eyes immediately well up into tears and disintegrate his very being into tiny crumbs of nothingness.

His breath hitched, and his heart rate skyrocketed to a level that he didn't know was possible.

There it was, his very own brother sprawled on the floor naked, trembling, and bleeding. Sasuke immediately noticed the cuts on one of his wrists, and it seemed that he was struggling to cut the next one.

He choked up, and screamed. Screamed from the top of his lungs as he fell to his knees and sloppily crawled as fast he could towards his bleeding brother. He almost fainted when he noticed the large puddle of blood pooling his brother's gorgeous nude figure. It was horrendous.

Horrendous to see your own family dying right in front of you in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Itachi!? Itachi! Answer me! Itachi!" the raven shouted, shaking his brother's chest gently, noticing his brother's distant watery gaze falling upon his own vexed one, "Itachi…! Why did you do this…?! Itachi!"

"O-otouto…", Itachi whispered, his voice but a croak as he lifted his un-inflicted hand towards Sasuke's wet cheek, "you…c-came b-back…"

"Itachi…" the raven whispered, relieved that his brother was still alive, "W-why…? Why!…?"

A small smile tugged its way to Itachi's lips, despite the horrible pain he was going through, both emotionally and physically, "It's for the b-best…for the both of us…"

"It's not, Itachi! No! This isn't it!" Sasuke shrieked, bringing his brother's trembling figure onto his lap, "You could've changed…given yourself a chance! You didn't have to do this!"

"People…cannot…change, S-sasuke…" the long-haired beauty whispered, tears slowly spilling from his crimson eyes when he noticed the love Sasuke held in his own ebon ones, "I've tried….I-I…don't want to…hurt you, anymore…"

"I-itachi…! Damnit! Don't die on me! Please! I need you! I need you here with me!" Sasuke squeaked, sobbing uncontrollably as he embraced his brother's figure deeper into his arms, "I-I love you…please…don't go…please…"

Those words…those very words were the ones that he, himself, had pleaded towards Kisame. Those very words. It was so clear to him now, how Sasuke felt at that very moment. It all seemed so clear. Everything.

"Does it feel…as if…you're heart has been…torn in two…?", Itachi whispered, wrapping his unharmed arm around Sasuke's neck.

The raven whimpered, sobbing like if there was no tomorrow on his brother's very shoulder, "Worse than that…it feels as if I'm losing a part of me…", he whispered, tightening his grip on Itachi's slender waist.

The older Uchiha couldn't help but to smile. Did Sasuke not hate him for everything he had done to him? All the pain and misery that he had to go through because of him? Did that not make him despise him in the most intense of ways?

"D-do you…not, hate me, Otouto?" Itachi asked, his words but slurred whispers dancing around Sasuke's tense ear.

He didn't hesitate to answer that question. What was there to think about? Itachi was his brother. He could never hate him. There was no way he could really detest his own Brother. There was just no way.

"No", Sasuke sobbed, his tears cascading down Itachi's bare shoulder, "Never. I could never hate you, aniki."

Itachi chuckled quietly, with what was left of him. He couldn't deny that he could die at that very moment. He had lost much blood, and he was beginning to lose grip on his breathing. Each breath he took ached.

He felt guilty taking in air. He felt as if he did not deserve it for being the horrible man he was. For treating his brother that way…and for being the insane person he was.

"I'm calling the ambulance. Don't you _**dare**_ die on me", Sasuke whispered, desperately trying to calm down his sobbing as he gently laid Itachi's figure on the ground.

Still a nervous wreck, Sasuke made his way towards the kitchen phone, shakily smashing the numbers 9-1-1, and then bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Sasuke…", Itachi whispered, his eyes staring dearly at his little brother.

Could people truly change?

Could he change?

Sasuke couldn't quite hear Itachi from his bunching, loud, nervous words he was shouting at the operator, but nevertheless, Itachi felt he had to say something. Something that he had kept hidden in his heart for so long; even if it remained unheard, he would be able to get out his chest before his possible death later that day.

3 words. 3 words that ached to be said, 3 words that were begging to escape his lips; 3 words that he had been scared to say for so very long.

"I…love you…", he whispered, before peacefully closing his eyes and falling into what seemed to be sleep, but then again, it could have been his final eternal slumber.

_I…I can change…Sasuke…_

**OoOoOoO**

**Oh, god. T-T I think I overdid it on Itachi. Poor poor weasel. -.- Hm, any opinions on if I should kill him or not? xD But, meh, either way, he deserves that and more, right? xD I hope you guys liked it. :D It took me quite some time. Expect chapter 9 real soon, yeah? ;) Reviews and feedback are very well appreciated! xD Regards.**


	9. Innocent Temptation

**Author's Notes: **Omg wow… o.o I'm like shocked by so many things right now. xD First being, that I updated earlier than I had planned. xD Second being, that I'm surprised at how many people actually like this, and like, _read_ this. O.o I mean…wow. xD I have never gone this far with a story before, and now here I am. x3 lol

Oh, and btw, I tallied up everyone's opinion on if I should kill Itachi or not, and then concluded it in this chapter. :3 So read and find out. :D Thanks for all of those who gave their opinion. It's much appreciated. :D

Ne'ways, yeah, here's chapter 9. xD This chapter might seem a little weird compared to the others, reason being I was listening to Mariyln Manson while I was writing this. ;) So yeah…hehe. x) Enjoy. :)

_**Disclaimer.**_

**OoOoOoO**

It had been some time since he had last left; yet his company seemed omnipresent inside the empty room.

Naruto didn't understand why all of a sudden he felt so lonely. So hopeless and empty, just like the time that his parents had abandoned him. The way they packed, and threw him in a corner inside the vacant house. They didn't even turn to face the weeping baby just once before they slammed the door behind them. They hadn't even bothered to say good-bye.

They hadn't even bothered turning around so he could at least know how they looked like…

Family comfort was unknown to Naruto, yet, he seemed to like it that way. He detested his parents for what they had done to him. He hated everyone for not caring for him, and looking upon him as if he were a runt that was good for nothing.

People did indeed hear the crying baby inside that deserted house, but no one bothered to peer inside. They didn't bother to help. They didn't bother to inform others about the discarded little boy shrieking of hunger. They just preceded their steps until all of his screams were drowned out into the distance.

But someone had helped him. Yes, after many days of crying and dying of starvation, someone had helped him. A man with tan brown skin, and hands as delicate of that of a Mother's had held him and carried him off into his arms. He could feel the trembling in the man's shoulders. The man was worried, and he had cared.

Brown strands of hair bounced in his hurried steps, and a long thin hand wrapped around his golden nest of hair; he could feel warmth. He could feel care, and he could feel comfort.

Iruka.

Was that how it felt like having a Father? The Father he never had. Comfort that he had screamed for, and warmth that he had sobbed for; that very man had answered his call.

Yet…he needed more than that, and he though he'd found it.

He needed someone to embrace in a different type of love. He needed someone to depend on, and talk about things that others would find ridiculous. Someone he could let himself loose around, and be able to act like an idiot without being laughed at. He needed lips to touch elsewhere, beyond his cheek.

He had waited for that person to come and show him what it felt like. He waited days. Weeks. Months. _Years. _

Then, he thought he'd found it. A certain someone with locks of hair that seemed to shine under the sun like flames themselves; gifted skin as perfect and insipid as porcelain. Harmless eyes with a whole different world embedded into them, intense with a magnificent meadow of green surfacing into their every gaze.

And his words…as soft and tender of that of an angel's hymn.

Then suddenly, all of that had disappeared, as if none of it had ever existed.

The skin was no longer perfect, for there were fresh scars and torn flesh decorating upon his arms. His eyes were no longer innocent, and instead malevolent with hatred and jealousy. Green meadows did no longer surface in his gaze, but were replaced by insanity and desperation.

And his words were no longer similar to an angel's voice, but instead distorted into a demon's hoarse mantra.

The Gaara he knew was gone. The new Gaara was nothing but a monster.

When Naruto thought about it, their 'love-making' was indeed not 'love' at all.

He was raped. And he was brainwashed into thinking it was freewill. Gaara had threatened him with the love that Naruto had held so close to his heart for him. He purposely aimed for something that was very important. Something he had worked very hard for. The old Gaara would never do that…

He wasn't going to put up with that anymore. Naruto had found someone new… and he hated to admit; yet it was ever true, that he was in love with someone else.

Someone with hair that was darker than the crow's feathers, and eyes that were dimmed to the level of resembling the night itself. Skin that was imperfect compared to Gaara's, yet beautiful in its own unique way under pale moonlight.

His body, no longer pure, yet gifted with so many good intentions.

He had fallen for Sasuke, and it was hard to admit, hard to believe. Hard to forget…

The boy who was shunned by everyone else, the one who was abused by his own flesh and blood; the boy with lips that had never really coiled into a smile, and a heart that had clung to the wrong person throughout his entire life.

Nothing about him was new…everything had already been touched. Everything had already been taken; everything was already used and exposed.

But Naruto didn't care, even if Sasuke had been a prostitute all his life sleeping with over a hundred different men, and was infected with a sexually transmitted disease, he would've still fallen for him. He would've still loved him. He would've still _wanted_ him.

Was that wrong? Was it wrong to love someone that was already another's trash?

He didn't care. Sasuke had a heart of gold, and that heart was being offered to him.

Ever so cautiously handed into his tanned hands like a present. Wrapped with many dull and used strings, as if it had already been denied many times before, unattractive and impure; yet so undeniably beautiful and sublime.

He wanted to accept it. He really did. But then there was something that stood in his path…Gaara.

That 'something' had to go, somehow, someway. Even if it meant taking extreme measures.

A knock was heard at the door, it had nearly made Naruto fall off the bed when he heard the loud firm pounding at his door. Naruto quickly shook his head a couple of times to get all thoughts out of his head before rushing towards the awaiting visitor. He looked through the peephole, and saw a slim figure standing in front of the door with arms crossed and an unemotional expression surfaced on its face.

When he noticed the thick covering of eyeliner around the boy's eyes and the recognizable flaring hair, he knew it was Gaara. Naruto forced a smile on his lips, straining his very essence by unlocking the door and welcoming the boy in.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto quickly jolted, forcing upon a cheerful grin on his lips, "Come in!"

Gaara's gaze lowered to Naruto's eye-level and a glimmer of lust had shown, "Hi, love."

Naruto quickly took a step back at the incident and quietly closed the door behind him, swallowing the lump in his throat as he once again approached Gaara with the slowest steps possible.

"Sorry I'm late", the goth-looking boy continued, twining one of his fingers around one of the many chains hanging down from his pants, "my sister had me do something."

"O-oh…haha, um, it's alright", the blonde stuttered, forcing yet again another smile on his face as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "I'm just glad you're here…"

Lies.

"Same here", Gaara smirked, slowly approaching the already-sweating blonde in front of him, "Why so nervous? Do I really make you that excited? I'm flattered."

Tensing even more at the lusty whispers, Naruto quickly changed the subject before the older teen could get his hands any further down between his legs, "So um, what'd you do today?"

The sudden question left Gaara dumbfounded as Naruto slipped out of the locked embrace and hurried towards the kitchen's cupboards. But he smirked, nevertheless. It was clear that Naruto was uncomfortable around him at the moment. This might prove interesting.

"Nothing", he answered passively, taking a seat on one of the kitchen table's chairs, "You?"

"Oh…well uh..." the blonde silently answered, fumbling about with his hands as he searched for a believable lie, he wasn't about to let Gaara know that Sasuke was here earlier, "Um…nothing much either, just uh…had dinner with Iruka."

"Really?" was the doubting counterattack, "Where are the dirty dishes?"

"Oh, that! Well, uh, I had dinner over his house. It's a few blocks away…" Naruto quickly reacted; deeply hoping Gaara would believe his story.

He could see the fear in his eyes, and he loved it. Naruto _feared_ him.

Beautiful.

It made him feel strong…it made him feel like he completely _owned_ Naruto.

"Oh", Gaara whispered, raising his intense stare towards the rather-nervous blonde in front of him.

Awkward silence hit them. Naruto avoided Gaara's stare while Gaara insistently forced his gaze upon the blonde's nervous expression. It didn't used to be like this…back then, they would be laughing together by now. They would be telling jokes, and they would be sharing smiles.

Gaara was definitely different now; there was no doubt about it. And it wasn't the Gaara he had fallen in love with.

"Gaara…I need to ask you something", the blonde whispered, his voice almost nothing.

"What?"

"Why…why have you…changed?"

Green eyes shot open, and the previous smile was dropped and replaced with gritted teeth. What did he mean 'change'? He hadn't changed! This has been him all along. Was Naruto…_questioning_ him?

"What do you mean?" Gaara silently questioned, trying his best to hold back anger.

Naruto swallowed hard, he didn't know how Gaara would react to this. He didn't know if the next thing he would feel was a sharp blow to the face, or the feel of tender lips upon his cheek.

He didn't know. He didn't _want_ to know…because either way, it would hurt him.

"You…aren't the same. Um…you act scary now, and you always think I'm cheating on you", the blonde continued on, closing his eyes in the process so he would block out the angering stare on Gaara's face, "I'm…I'm getting tired of it…and I think it would be better for us if we just br-"

His words were sealed and interrupted with a sudden kiss, and the strength of protective arms wrapped around his waist. He choked a little from the sudden intake of breath, and he could feel Gaara begging for an entrance. When he didn't react to the kiss, though, Gaara fumed, and his eyes shot wide open in anger once again. Jealousy cascaded his being, and the need to hurt Naruto increased.

How dare he deny him!

"Gaara…just-let me talk for once…!", Naruto suddenly beamed, trying to loose himself from the constricting embrace, "Let me go!"

The red-haired boy only strengthened his hold, his force far stronger than Naruto's as he refused to let the blonde loose from his deadly embrace. Over his dead body would Naruto break-up with him. Hell, over _both_ of their dead bodies.

"No!", Gaara shouted, digging his face in the nape of Naruto's neck, "You can't leave me! You can't!"

Unexpected tears rolled from his greenish eyes, causing a small amount of eyeliner to smear a trail of water on his pastel cheeks. He was crying, and he thought he would be strong enough to keep the pain inside. The pain of being left behind. The pains of seeing his most prized possession run off into another's arms.

He was begging for Naruto to stay with him.

He wrapped his fish-netted arms around the younger boy's waist, and he whispered a million "I love yous'" into his ears. Covering them up with plenty of butterfly kisses to mask upon the blonde's beautiful tanned skin.

Naruto's mind was blank by then, as was his expression. He didn't know what to do. The way Gaara was begging him and holding him in place. The way he said 'I love you' with such honesty in his voice. The way he felt his warm soothing breath behind his ear…

He closed his eyes and accepted the comfort. Yet he felt guilty. He felt guilty denying to himself that he was already in love with somebody else. His heart had fluttered into the hands of another; someone less perfect than Gaara…but with a heart that was a million times kinder and much more beautiful.

Suddenly, Naruto felt the kissing stop and the warm breath was torn away from his ear; there was a small pause.

Then came the hardest decision ever brought upon to Naruto's life, a decision that decided everything. He felt weak. He felt like crawling into a hole and dying there.

"Naruto…do you not love me?" was Gaara's deadly question as he caressed Naruto's cheek with one of his velvety ardent hands.

A sudden spear of worry impaled Naruto in the head. What was he to say? Was he to say what he truly felt and tell Gaara that he indeed did not love him anymore? Or would he carry on his reflex of not hurting others?

So many questions flooded his mind, questions that never had an answer. Questions that he had tried to avoid these past days, yet now, they were being slammed into him once again. And he was forced to answer them.

He took a deep breath, and fisted one of his hands when he felt a tepid tear stream down his cheek. Without further thought, he opened his mouth to say something. The last thing he remembered was having Sasuke's gorgeous face appear in his mind.

Before he knew it, the words he did not mean slid out of his mouth.

"I…love you, Gaara."

**OoOoOoO**

The doctors had said that he would live.

Sasuke gave out a sigh of relief at this, pain and pressure alike being thrown out of his chest. If Itachi had died on him…heavens didn't know what Sasuke would do. The least he would've done was kill himself and join his brother to wherever he went. Hell or Heaven, it didn't matter. He would follow.

"Would you like to visit? Visiting hours won't be over until 8pm", the nurse instructed.

Sasuke took a chaste glance at his watch, which read 5pm. He had more than enough time to stay by his brother's side, "Yes, um, what room is he in?"

"Itachi Uchiha, correct?" Sasuke nodded, "He's in room 23, just down the hall from here. He's in critical condition, so please don't strain him."

Without second thoughts, Sasuke rushed into the room instructed, his heart was pounding and his eyes were wide with desperation. How would Itachi look like? Would he be wrapped up into a cocoon with a million cables sticking from out of his body? Would he be cabled up to a machine that measured his every heartbeat just like in the movies?

Would he…look the same? Most importantly, would he _be_ the same?

Quietly, Sasuke shut the door behind him, making sure not to make too much noise as he approached his brother's sleeping figure on the hospital bed. He was, indeed, cabled to a machine that measured his every heartbeat. Sasuke's heart sank to his stomach. Was his brother really that hurt…?

"Itachi…?", Sasuke quietly whispered, kneeling down next to his brother's figure.

There was silence at first, but then a familiar deep voice responded to his mute call, "Sasuke…"

Happiness and relief both fluttered into Sasuke's heart. Itachi still remembered his name. He still remembered his voice. Itachi was still…Itachi. That was both good and bad news.

"You barely made it out alive…you lost a lot of blood", the raven explained, taking his brother's bandaged hand into his palms, "If they hadn't acted quick…you would've died."

Sasuke cringed at the thought of his brother dying. He didn't know how he would react to such a thing. Maybe he would go insane and end up in a mental hospital? Or maybe he would've gleefully slit his own wrists.

"You…saved me", Itachi whispered, his eyes still closed as he let out a small smile from his pallid lips.

"Bastard", Sasuke muttered, feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes, "I had no other choice."

"Right…"

"Hn", was Sauske's loan response, pulling his hand away from Itachi's weak grip, "I only did it because…that's what mom would've done."

A deep chuckle ascended from the older Uchiha's throat, "That's not what you said earlier…"

Sasuke fumed at this, how could Itachi act so coolly like if nothing at all had happened?! The jerk was at the verge of dying, and now he's chuckling?! The nerve…after all he had gone through to save someone that didn't even deserve to be saved…how could he just act like that?

"Shut up. Just…shut up", Sasuke whispered, lowering his head as he let tears slip from his twitching eyes, "All of this…because of you. Everything I had to go through…this hell…because of you. I'm the fucking laughing stock at school because of _you_. Because of _you_ I've been an idiot all my life. Everything…everything bad that has ever happened to me was because of _you_…!"

"Otouto…I'm sorr-"

"Don't even try it, bastard!" the younger Uchiha shrieked, knowing that deep inside he would've gladly accepted Itachi's apology, "Fuck face! You abused me all my life- and _**now**_ you try to apologize…?! What about all those other nights that I begged and begged for you to stop?! What about those, huh?!"

Itachi's smile disappeared immediately when he noticed the seriousness on both his little brother's voice and face. He was right…he hadn't stopped. And he had the open choice to stop. But he never did…he never listened to his pleads.

"Now that I think of it, it would've been better if you died on that fucking floor!" Sasuke shrieked again, tears streaming down his eyes uncontrollably, his voice now nothing but a raspy squeak, "I hate you! I hate you damnit! You bastard! I hate you!"

Watching silently at his little brother's pouts, a stream of tears fell from his own crimson eyes. Just hearing the words 'I hate you' being thrown at him like that was hurtful. Especially since they came from Sasuke.

And the fact that Sasuke had said 'it would have been better for him to die' got to him. It got to him **hard**. Remorse hit his heart, and he felt guiltier than ever. He felt he didn't deserve to live at the moment. He felt that he deserved nothing. Even the pillow under him seemed too much compassion for what he had done to Sasuke for the past 8 years.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, letting his watery eyes be freely exposed to Sasuke's trembling figure beside him, "I…I'm sorry."

At first, Sasuke was shocked at the very fact that Itachi, Himself, was crying, but he quickly shook that thought away when he heard the words 'I'm sorry' escape his brother's mouth. It fumed him to no end to know that Itachi thought he would easily be forgiven. Sure, he's accepted his apologies earlier that day, but that was a different situation…Itachi had been literally _dying_ in his arms at that moment.

"Why didn't you say that when I _cared_?" Sasuke shot back, intensely glaring down at his brother, "You're lucky you're in a hospital right now, bastard."

With that, Sasuke prepared himself to leave, a scary expression present in his face as he gave out the last of his tears. The sight of his brother half-dead on that hospital bed wasn't satisfying enough. Besides, he had no more business staying there any longer.

With a last 'bastard' escaping his mouth, he tried to stand up, only to be stopped by a firm grip holding him down in place.

It took dreadful realization before he noticed that Itachi had sealed his lips in a tender kiss. It was vague, and barely there; but their lips had indeed touched. Both obsidian and scarlet eyes met, hazy with awareness of what had just happened.

It felt somewhat…_nice_, but at the same time, Sasuke hated it.

Yet…he couldn't deny that deep inside… he had actually _liked_ it.

_Itachi…_

**OoOoOoO **

**Omg yes! I'm finished! xD lol This took forever. So urm…yeah, Naruto couldn't quite break up with Gaara…yet. And Sasuke had his emotional breakdown. Now we're all happy, right? xD hehe Ideas anyone? Predictions? Comments? x3 All is appreciated. Reagrds. :)**


	10. Anaesthetic for the Pathetic

**Author's Notes:** It's been a while, eh? xD So sorry for the EXTREMELY late update on this, but I was just like way caught up on my other stories. Dx And not just that, I was being lazy and I had a short writer's-block. :( But whatevah! I'm back now! xD hehe

I also wanna thank all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys always make my day a whole lot brighter. x3 I really do appreciate every single thing you guys have to say. :) But the ppl that I really _really_ wanna thank are the following:

**Myinukoi**

**Savelove**

**Night Fox Riku**

This people have stuck with me since the very beginning with their long beautiful comments. xD I owe them loads. :3 So go on my minions! Read their work once you're done with mine! xD hehe

_**Disclaimer.**_

**OoOoOoO**

Damp breath was shared and obscure eyes were still enticed; he found himself unable to pull away from the enthralling moment, he found himself unable to pull away from his _warmth_.

Familiar hands reached towards his pale cheeks, and the meek sincerity of those fingers was enough for him to douse right into a cesspool of lust. He found himself leaning towards the older man, and he had found himself inhaling the other's humid breath, as if the moment was meant to be from the very beginning.

He closed the windows of his obsidian eyes, and he had let the magic of the moment take over him. They were not very far from each other now, and both siblings had partially opened their mouths to welcome each other's taste into one another once again.

But something seemed…wrong.

Little voices whispered into his ears that this was not right. This was…disgusting. This was vulgar, not just that, it was _repulsive_.

Revolting. Filthy. Sickening. _Forbidden_.

His ebony eyes snapped open, and he had forcefully pulled the warmth of his brother's fingertips away from his cheeks; he forced disgust into his eyes, and he had furrowed his brows in abhorrence. He was, by no means, _anything_ like Itachi.

Sasuke…was Sasuke. Sasuke was not _in love_ with his brother. Sasuke…was not like Itachi. He refused to believe so.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you incestuous _freak_", the raven darkly hissed, his eyes piercing through Itachi's crimson ones like fierce daggers, "Don't you _**ever**_ think I've forgiven you for what you've done!"

With a sharp glare of his own, he stood up, his knees cracking from the sudden impact, and sending weak pain throughout his legs. He ignored it though, and he rushed out the door; making sure that he slammed the door firmly into Itachi's stunned expression.

Silence filled the hospital room, and the intoxicating smell of medicine and plastic scratched at Itachi's senses. His ruby eyes went wide, and his thin mouth opened in disbelief. Then he could feel the wretched warmth of salty liquid escape his eyes.

He clenched his fists tight, and slammed his eyes shut. He was alone now, and nobody would be there to help him. He was no longer needed. He was no longer depended upon.

He was no longer _loved_.

He was a joke to the world now. An outcast. A criminal. A _pedophile_.

He had taken Kisame for granted, and now, he realized that he had also taken Sasuke for granted; no matter how much he had denied to himself in the past. It hurt.

It hurt seeing Sasuke go…just like before, without a goodbye.

**OoOoOoO**

He ran as fast as his thin legs could take him; he'd ignored the nurses telling him to slow down, and he'd ignore the old lady that he had bumped into and harshly thrown over.

He didn't care where he would end up. He didn't care anymore. All he knew was that he was confused, and that he had to see Naruto's face again.

No, he _needed_ to see Naruto's face again.

Sloppy tears slipped from his eyes as he barged through the hospital's glass door, but he refused to wipe them off. He simply ran. And ran. Ran until his legs literally broke beneath him and forced him to slam his tired body down on a nearby bench.

With a long shaky inhale entering his mouth, he pulled at his charcoal locks of hair; letting sobs escape his throat, his essence. He was confused. He was completely and _utterly_ confused. He had no one to turn to at the moment. He needed reassuring words, he needed embraces; he needed _love._

Yet, when he turned, he'd found no shoulder to lean his head on and cry. Instead, a large gap of nothingness filled his surroundings. Realization struck him hard. He had never in his life had a shoulder to lean and cry on. Never.

Who would he be able to tell that he was confused? Who would be able to fully understand the severe love he had for a certain boy? Who would he be able to share his problems with?

Who could possibly understand the situation that he and his own brother were in?

Knowing the answer to those questions, he tugged harder at his hair; freely letting a few strands rip from off his scalp and cascade at the palm of his hands. He felt no pain. Yet, he did feel slight relief.

Still sobbing quietly, Sasuke wiped away the salty trails of tears from off his cheeks, not caring for the few passer-byers snickering quietly at the sight before them.

After all, who wouldn't laugh at an insane kid pulling out his hair in the middle of a public park?

Soggy obsidian eyes wandered aimlessly in the cheery atmosphere. He was confused on how he felt. Hell, he was confused about everything but one thing.

The only thing that he knew for certain was that he was in love with Naruto, and that he would do absolutely _anything_ to win over the blonde angel's heart.

"Hey, fag", came a voice from behind him, a voice much too familiar, "daydreaming about man-sex so early in the day?"

_Not now. **Please** not now._

"Go away, Zaku", Sasuke merely whispered, his skin stretching intensely at the insult spat at him.

Zaku. The one guy that had always picked on Sasuke pretty much throughout his entire life, not just him, but sometimes he had brought his friends with him. Like the weird guy with the bandages covering almost his entire body, Dosu, and the girl with the floppy ponytail falling at her back, Kin. They were his worst nightmares. The mention of their very names brought back brutal foul memories.

"Oh c'mon! I'm pretty sure you're having an orgy in that faggot head of yours, eh?" Zaku cackled, his voice slurred and poisoned in venom, "Maybe, eh, I dunno, your man-whore brother, and that gay-ass Naruto guy?

Oh, no he did _not_ just say that. He did _not _just insult his family and Naruto. He wouldn't _**dare**_ insult what was most precious to him!

"SHUTUP! DON'T YOU _EVER_ INSULT NARUTO AGAIN!", Sasuke shouted, standing from the bench and throwing out a punch at Zaku's direction; missing to his dismay as the older boy dodged with ease.

"Just like I thought! You hit like a motherfuckin' girl!", he cackled, slamming Sasuke down at the ground with a firm push, "Fags like you should rot in hell!"

A rough kick was slammed against his ribs, and he could feel the bruises that Itachi had previously marked in him begin to flare up with renewed pain. It stung him, and he could barely move. The beating that Itachi had almost killed him with was still present in his body, and he could do nothing to defend himself.

He could do nothing to defend Naruto. He felt pathetic, absolutely and utterly _pathetic_.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" came a familiar voice from not far away.

Sasuke couldn't quite turn to see who it was, since if he moved his head from out of his arms protection it would most likely be marked by one of Zaku's violent kicks.

"I said leave him alone, damnit!"

In no time, the impacting pain suddenly stopped, and the pounding on his ribs disappeared. Sasuke slowly uncovered his face and turned towards the boy who had saved him from a harsh unfair beating.

_Kiba…_

"Who the hell are you to call people that, you fucking idiot!?", Kiba shrieked, greeting Zaku's surprised face with a harsh blow of his own, "Leave Sasuke the _fuck_ alone!"

Touching gently at his cheek from the fierce punch given to him, Zaku didn't hesitate any further to run away from the infuriated Kiba. And with a snap of fingers, the boy disappeared into the distance, tail between his legs.

"Hey, you okay there, Uchiha?" the feral-eyed boy quietly asked, kneeling down and helping the raven up to his feet.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine", Sasuke quietly whispered, rubbing gingerly at his side.

"That fucking sonuvabitch...next time I'll castrate him for you" the brunette mumbled with a comforting voice as he gently sat Sasuke down on the bench, "What the hell was that all about anyway?"

"It's always been like that…everyone hates me", the raven whispered, not bothering to enact eye contact with his friend, "I'm such an idiot. I couldn't even defend Naru-"

"Shut up already", Kiba suddenly interrupted, crossing his arms in front of him as he stood up in front of the young Uchiha, frowning slightly, "You put yourself down too much. Only complete retards do that, and you're not one of them. That's for damn sure."

"I…"

"Listen, you can't let people put you down like that. It's just…I dunno, it's just…not cool, y'know," the brunette continued, deeply thinking about the words escaping his mouth, "Besides, I'm pretty sure that if you toughen up a bit, Naruto'll…well, y'know, start liking you more than Gaara."

Obsidian eyes widened a bit at that comment. Could he really be able to make Naruto like him more than Gaara…?

"Anyways, I was thinking, since we're buds and all, I think I'll help you with your problem", Kiba smiled, as he sat down again besides the raven, "Me and Shino are together now, y'know? And well, that means I get free stuff from where he works!"

Sasuke didn't even budge from the suggestion. It was hopeless. Naruto would never leave somebody as beautiful as Gaara for some useless loser like him. Although…Naruto _did_ say he was probably leaving Gaara…

A frail smile tugged at the ends of his lips, and his eyes brightened with a flash of delicate hope.

"So I was thinkin', y'know, since Shino works at the flower parlor with Ino, that maybe you could get a little sumthin' for Naruto there", Kiba explained slowly, revealing a toothy grin after his suggestion, "If you need to pay or anything, I'll do that for ya. Whaddya say?"

Sasuke didn't waste a second's precious time to nod his head; like he'd said before, he would do absolutely _anything_ to win Naruto over, "Okay."

"Awesome! Now, c'mon!" With a friendly tug at Sasuke's shirt, both boys ran off towards the mall's direction.

Small conversations ensued while they were walking, but Sasuke couldn't quite concentrate on Kiba's bunched-up words since he was dreadfully still thinking about the incident with Itachi at the hospital. What was Itachi planning on doing to him anyway?

He had never kissed him like that; much less apologize to him for anything. Sasuke thought back at what he had spat at his brother, the phrase 'incestuous freak'…was that a little too much? Had he gone too far…?

It didn't matter anymore anyway…the bastard deserved that and more. Then again, why _did_ Itachi try to kill himself? He clearly knew that Itachi would never do something like that just for his sake like he had said...considering that was branded as foolish to even consider Itachi had common sense or a _heart_ to do that for Sasuke.

The only person that heartless bastard cared about was that weird-looking guy Kisame. So if he were to do anything out of his character, it would definitely be for his 'beloved' boyfriend.

Then that could only mean…

_No…that's almost…impossible…_

"Hey you awake?" came a slightly worried voice not far from him.

Turning to reveal a weak smile, Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

No, of course Kisame would never leave his brother. Those two did _everything_ together, hell, after a 4 year relationship he deeply doubted anything would go wrong, especially considering all the sex those two had; but if that were right…then why…?

"We're here! C'mon, let's go find Shino!"

**OoOoOoO**

The screeching sound of video-game sound effects had filled Naruto's house, and excited laughs and giggles followed each and every one of his victories.

There was no way Gaara would ever beat him at his favorite video-game! Hell, he'd prove himself right after counting the 50th time he had beat Gaara that day. His moves were just _way_ to slow.

The conversation they had earlier that day…it was left behind and forgotten after Gaara had kindly suggested spending time with Naruto. The blonde didn't hesitate to the offer. He would've done anything at that moment to forget the conversation between them.

He wanted to forget everything and move on. Face it, Naruto found it an impossibility breaking up with Gaara, yet he couldn't deny to himself that he felt extremely guilty for forcefully pushing away the sweet memories of Sasuke's love confession, and his own mutual feelings towards the raven.

It was hard, but he knew that it was for the best…Sasuke would move on one day anyway. It was just a simple crush Sasuke felt for him…right? The phase would soon pass and the raven would most likely end up happy with somebody else.

That thought alone tugged at Naruto senses, nevertheless. He didn't _want_ to see Sasuke with another person; he didn't _want_ Sasuke to move on.

_He_ didn't want to move on.

His feelings for that young boy…they were just too strong to ignore…_much_ too strong. He had promised Sasuke that he would 'find a way', and he wasn't about give up on that promise. Not ever.

Before he could defeat Gaara for the 60th time that day though, the pause menu suddenly slid into the screen, "Huh?"

"I'm getting tired", was the simple comment coming from the annoyed-looking boy sitting not far from Naruto.

A smirk couldn't help but tug it's way at Naruto's lips, "Tired of losing?"

"Yeah…I guess," the older teen smiled, crawling slowly towards the smaller blonde beside him, "Why won't we do something else?"

"Like what…?", the blonde silently breathed, feeling the humid air escaping Gaara's mouth dance gently against his cheek.

There was a quiet pause, and Naruto noticed the way Gaara sat up in front of him, a dead-serious expression present on his face, "I need to talk to you."

Without hesitation, the blonde quickly sat up in front of his boyfriend, putting on a serious expression of his own, "Okay."

"I…", the copper-haired boy started, locking his lime eyes with Naruto's own cobalt ones, "I'm sorry for acting the way I have… I just…"

Blue eye widened at the sudden apology, and a serene smile couldn't help but to play gently upon his pinkish lips. Gaara was…Gaara was _apologizing_ to him

"I just…didn't want to lose you. I _never_ want to lose you. Not _ever_. I love you, Naruto, you know that." His words were ever so sincere…filled with integrity and emotion; Naruto couldn't help but to notice a bit of the old Gaara surface into those words, but suddenly, he found himself not caring anymore.

Strong arms wrapped around is waist and Naruto didn't even bother pulling away, but simply dug himself deeper in the welcoming embrace. Intensely pretending to himself that those words had escaped with the sensual slurs of Sasuke's unique voice, and that those strong arms wrapped around his being belonged to no other than the raven himself.

_Sas…uke…_

"I only wanted to protect you. Protect _us_. I don't want you to leave, not ever," Gaara silently whispered, gripping tighter onto the blonde's body, "I'm so sorry."

A kiss was now present on his lips, but Naruto didn't bother to pull away from that either. Instead, he deepened it, playing along with his own game of pretend that only he knew was being played and used on his own boyfriend.

_Sasuke…_

Hands traveled up Gaara's shirt, and fingers tugged down at the blonde's pants. Clothing was no longer necessary, you see, because Naruto wanted to feel _Sasuke_. He wanted to feel every hidden corner of 'Sasuke's' body. He wanted 'Sasuke' in him. He wanted to feel, touch, smell, and have 'Sasuke'.

He wanted everything 'Sasuke' had to offer.

"Naruto…" was the breathy gasp escaping Gaara's throat when he felt slim hands pulling down at both his pants and boxers. This shocked him, Naruto had never before in their relationship done the first move.

In other words, Naruto never wanted to have sex with him. Gaara would be the one eventually persuading him into it, and later convincing him that he indeed _did_ want to sleep with him.

Clothes were thrown to the side, and slim legs were revealed in the bleak moonlight of the evening. Gaara watched silently as Naruto removed his own pants, and the way his blonde had almost immediately rode on his lap before he could fully function and understand what he was doing.

"Fuck me." Naruto's eyes were hazy, and his gaze was distant; Gaara didn't think anything of it though, and he more than willingly took a firm grip on the blonde's hips.

Naruto silently rode the boy beneath him; pressing his limp flaccid area against his boyfriend's own erected one…no, not his 'boyfriend', his _Sasuke_.

Nails scratched gently at silky skin, and painful moans were shared between the two embedded bodies. Walls were ripped open once more, and liquid escaped from one boy, only to mix and stir with the other's. The night was gentle to their skin, and the hollow winds of the hellish night danced through their hair. The night outside was oblivious to them, and the hushed mourning of crows outside the window were drowned out into the mute vibration of gasps and moans.

Red mixed with yellow, sweat mixed with saliva, and love mixed with guilt. The hours passed, but they did not care. Love drove him, _yearning_ drove the other, and they did not stop. Yet, when one fell to the side from exhaustion, the other begged for more. He strode at the member between the other's legs and he impaled himself into it once again.

And, so, the process was repeated.

The blonde rode his hands gently through red strands of hair, wait, no, _raven_ strands of hair, and he gasped quietly to himself; only to beg for more, only to _pretend_ some more. The boy beneath him, sweat had covered his body, and he could tell he was exhausted; but Naruto didn't stop. He needed more of it, it was a drug; it was ecstasy. He had the vital necessity of having more. He needed more of his pretend; he needed more of his imaginary Sasuke.

He dug his hips further into the muscle beneath him, and he rode harder, he bit down harder. He wanted more of this. This…beautiful feeling between his legs, he needed more.

He _desired_ more of 'Sasuke'. He would never let him go.

Not ever.

The night went on endlessly, and there was no time for regrets. Everything Naruto did that night, the way he used Gaara, it did not matter to him. It did not make him feel guilty. It did not make him feel remorse.

All that mattered was that he had 'Sasuke' beneath him, and no one else. No one.

**OoOoOoO **

The hospital was quiet, and there were no noises present during midnight; only the occasional open and closing of the room's door to check up on him and the other patients next door.

He was restless, and he couldn't sleep. The bags he had under his eyes grew more clear, it was extremely rare the times he could close his ruby eyes and fall in slumber. Sleep was almost a mystery to him. It was rare the times that he could dream. It was scarce the times where he could fly free into his own mind. That probably would've explained his lack of imagination and creativity.

Besides, he had many reasons for not falling asleep. Itachi never did trust doctors; he never trusted hospitals. Anyone could barge right in any minute and suffocate you with a pillow, and if a nurse wanted, she would gleefully inject you with a lethal dose of medicine to shorten her job. In other words, he trusted no one. Not anymore, anyway.

His eyes wandered aimlessly at the dark room he was in, and he couldn't stop thinking about two certain people. No matter how much he tried to push his thoughts away, their faces remained fresh in his mind.

Kisame and Sasuke.

It was hard for him even now to accept the fact that Kisame had left him, and it was also extremely difficult dealing with all of the harsh things Sasuke had spat at him that afternoon. He repeated the phrases several times in his head like a broken record, as if he did not dare believe his little brother had called him all that. Yet, he couldn't deny that he deserved that…and more.

'Incestuous freak', 'bastard', and 'fuck face'. They hurt him deeply, but he pushed them away. Of course Sasuke didn't mean that…he was just…_frustrated. _

Itachi quietly inhaled air into his lungs, he hadn't noticed he had been holding his breath the entire time he was reviewing those phrases for the thousandth time in his head. He still refused to believe them, though.

Finally finding some hint of tiredness in his body, he immediately took the chance to close his eyes to try and attempt sleep once more; but to his dismay, they were snapped open once more when he heard the front door of his hospital room begin to creak open.

He couldn't quite make out the figure when the door was closed and locked behind it, but he could've sworn he found the silhouetted shadow extremely familiar, _dangerously_ familiar.

_No..._

"So how have you been, Itachi?", was the casual voice approaching the already-trembling figure on the hospital bed, "It's only been a few hours."

That voice…it was…Kisame; Itachi could feel his heart skip a beat at the sudden realization.

The Uchiha swallowed hard at the lump in his throat, his ruby eyes widening 3 times their normal size as he silently brought the covers up to his chin. Why was Kisame here? How did he know he was here in the first place?

Something he had never once before felt made its way to his stomach, something foreign…something completely _unknown_.

Was it…_fear_…?

"Cat caught your tongue?", was the devilish sarcasm as the large figure approached even further.

_Sasuke…help…_

**OoOoOoO **

**Wow, poor Itachi. Poor Naruto, and Gaara. And poor Sasuke... T-T hehe Everyones suffering! Nuuuu! xD Well that is, except Kiba and Shino. :3 I know this chapter might've seemed a bit strange, reason being I was bit rusty from not writing this story in a while, but hopefully it lived up to your expectations, un? (: Any ideas, anyone? Feedback? Comments? Everything is appreciated! xD Regards. ;)**


End file.
